


The day of reckoning

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cartel, Death, Double Wedding Ceremony, F/M, Love, Romance, Witness Protection Program, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 39,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: After all of these years living in a life of misery. Special Agent Gibbs finds out that Shannon and Kelly are still alive through the Witness Protection Program from a source of his. This is happening at the time he asked Loreile to marry him and certain feelings comes to the surface.
Relationships: Bishop/Torres, Colonel James Haskins, Daughter Kelly, Gibbs/Loreile, Gibbs/Shannon, McGee/Delilah, Palmer/Breena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping this story will turn out right with the characters going through a number of issues.....

Colonel Haskins age 42 years old was walking through the compound in Calbre, Italy a few miles from the village after years of protecting two special clients. The weather lately has been hell with the winter having been horrible for everyone involved.

He was going to go see his favor. Kelly Gibbs now 42 years old has been complaining on whether or not it's time to finally leave the rouse. Even Shannon now 68 and dying from breast cancer had been turning down the offers of having any type of surgery. Though she has maybe a few months to live even with chemo or any other treatments.

Kelly with long curly hair she had been working on her wood carving for many years and selling them to the villagers for a fee to keep her motivated. She was working down in the basement thinking a great deal about her father and the request she had asked of Colonel James Haskins also someone she had fallen in love with the past year.

He had promised her and Shannon that their wish was to head for the United States to visit one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Even though it's going to be a big shock to him and those that he works with. For the past 34 years she had been keeping up with her father's achievements and she is very proud.

Though she wasn't with the number of times he's been married producing no children ending up in divorce. However now with the latest rumors that her father was dating a very special woman from the DOD named Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins. Currently she is working for the Evergreen safe house at the edge of Alexandria, Virginia. Her father is still living in the very same house in Alexandria.

There was a knock on the basement door to let her know she was having someone to come see her. Pulling off the blue gloves, mask and cap filled with dust. She walked over to the door to see that it was Colonel James Haskins with his brow soaked from the heat.

"James would you care for any water before I kiss you?" she teased him to a certain point.

"Please Kelly. It's hot as hell outside." he stated with wiping his brow with a tissue she had handed to him.

"How well I know it." watching him drinking half of the bottle of water being thirsty.

This is when she moved into him with a bruising kiss to his now moist lips. After a brief moment they both break if off with his news to be given.

"So tell me James were you able to get approval with your Witness Protection head honcho?" she quipped for the most part with her question. He was blushing slighting having to be the same age as Kelly Gibbs.

"I have and it's good news. I will be escorting you and your mother to the United States to visit your father. Well in this case shock him with the truth. This is why I will be going to NCIS first to speak with him in order to prepare him mostly. It's been 34 years and he's going to be needing to adjust to the idea that you're alive and Shannon."

"James, you do know that he's going to want to know why in the first place he wasn't told about it at the time the accident happened with Pedro Hernandez involved and we know that my father having to be a sniper himself to take the Cartel leader out."

"And I will tell him every single detail." James said to the woman he loves a great deal.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NCIS HEADQUARTERS 2021 January One week later

Special Agent Gibbs carrying his black coffee in his hand was tired from the night before having gone out with his finance Loreile swimming on the beach down by the harbor of the Naval Yards. It had been a beautiful evening with the moonlit lighting up the surface of the water.

Neither wanted to head back home with work the next day at NCIS and the Evergreen safe house.

McGee noticing the mood of Gibbs asked on whether there was a case. "Not right now as far as I know Tim. Maybe later. Otherwise we all have plenty of work with the backlog of paperwork that needs to be finished up for Director Vance.

"And I do boss. I must say that the past few weeks has been extremely busy with the difficult cases?" he said to Gibbs hearing his phone ringing as he picks it up....

"Yeah this is Gibbs. What's up?" he said to Director Vance over the phone.

"Please come to my office right away. There is someone that needs to talk with you about something important." Vance replied with having heard his story along with his ID to confirm it as well...

"I will be right up Leon." he said with hanging up the phone....Getting up from his seat somewhat confused.

"A case boss?" Tim had asked with his curiosity kicking in...

"Nope! Someone wishes to speak with me about something important." he cried out with heading for the elevator instead of the stairs with his right knee still bothering him. Even though Doctor Cyril Taft had asked him to keep using the special cream and the ice packs to help with the swelling.

Walking out of the elevator to head for the outer office to meet up with Melanie telling him to go on inside.

Director Leon Vance was sitting at his desk continuing to read the large file on both Shannon and Kelly. While Colonel James Haskins sitting in the black chair with his legs crossed nervous as hell with his heart in his throat when he see the silver fox special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs having aged very well in spite the dark secrets of his life.

"Special Agent Gibbs this is Colonel James Haskins of the Calbre, Italy Witness Protection program compound and he wants you to read this files first before having a reaction." he said with Gibbs grabbing the huge file into his hands with sitting on down next to him.

Putting on his glasses from his blue jacket pocket. He opened the first page with the photos to begin reading and his hands beginning to shake slightly......

Both Vance and Haskins were watching his face for a reaction. Otherwise they were getting his hands shaking with his head not believing what he's reading....

"I just don't believe this Leon. You mean to tell me that Shannon and my daughter has been alive all this time in some compound in Italy?" he cried out with waiting for an answer from the Colonel.

"Yes. The Witness Protection Program had gotten wind with the request from your wife asking to be protected knowing that a possible hit by the Cartel of Pedro Hernandez and other regimes just might go after them. So instead we had another agent and a young girl looking like Kelly to take their place. Neither did NIS or anybody else knew these facts." Colonel Haskins had to say."

"34 years I lived in misery because I had through that they were murdered." he was squeezing his hand together feeling the anger building inside his gut. "Where are they now?" he asked trying to stay calm...

"At your house for now. But I will need for you to read on in regard to Shannon on page four." he said strongly feeling bad for the agent...

He turned to page four to begin reading........


	2. Chapter 2

Once again Special Agent Gibbs couldn't believe what he was reading in regard to his wife Shannon refusing to have the surgery to save her life. Though her condition was in stage four and even the chemo and other drugs won't be able to help.

"When does the doctors say on how long she is going to be alive Colonel Hawkins?" Gibbs didn't know what to think at the moment with his brain was on overload.

"Three months at best Special Agent Gibbs. Tell me something why now all of a sudden?" he needed to know as to why bring them here now. He could see Vance's face really not believing this as well. 

"We believe that the threat is finally over with the Cartel leaders no longer wishing to go after these two. We had made a special deal with one of them that they won't be bothering with them any further with the recent deaths of Jose Juan Hernandez and Damon Garcia for which you and your team were involved with their deaths."

"So now what?" Gibbs asked with solace in his demeanor.

"First of all Shannon is only here to say goodbye to you before she goes into a hospice, while Kelly wants to spend sometime with her father before gets married if you agree to having her around for a few weeks?" Colonel Haskins needed to say for when it comes to his future wife.

"Of course Colonel! Anytime that I can spend with my daughter is a blessing." Looking at Vance for approval for the time off...

"Will two weeks be enough with your vacation with your daughter and don't forget Loreile?" Painting the real picture at him for when it comes back to the real reality.

"Believe me I haven't forgotten about her and what this is going to do to her both mentally and physically." Gibbs said with a deep breath into his lungs. "Where are they now Colonel?" 

"At your house. Your door was not lock as it seems that your finance was there for some reason and she let them in as I was able to introduce the both of them to her."

All of a sudden his heart was in his throat...."What was her reaction to seeing them?"

"She was very curious for the most part. Otherwise she was very pleasant for the most part Special Agent Gibbs. Anything else you need to know?"

"I will need to read the rest of the file at home. Leon do you think I can leave now and with putting in my two weeks vacation?" he was up in arms with his emotions not knowing what to think after years of emotional turmoil's with his past.

"Go with the Colonel with you since he will be staying as well of part of their protection to end in two weeks. For which the both of them will them be on their own." Vance needed to say to his 70 year old agent having been on his case of late with trying to get him to retire or take up on his offer to work at the academy and the gun range three days a week.

"Very well then. Follow behind me Colonel when we leave the Naval Yards. I need to call Loriele first hopefully she will be answering first?" he cried out with the nightmare of having either Shannon or Kelly answering the phone.

GIBBS HOUSE Alexandria, Virginia

Loreile was sitting next to the house phone while Kelly and Shannon were watching Tv while they waited for Leroy Jethro Gibbs arrived home. She had been feeling rather awkward watching the two. She just couldn't get over it that Kelly has turned out to be such a beautiful woman. She is a lucky woman to have her father back.

All of a sudden the phone rang making her jump. She is the one to answer the phone not expecting them to talk to anyone with still being under the Witness Protection Program. "Hello this Lt. Baskins of the Evergreen safe house. How can I be of a service?" she stated over the phone.

"You can give me a kiss when I get home soon. Listen are they there?" he needed to asked the sensitive question. "Just say yes or no with asking the questions in order to not give myself away right now."

"Yes. Otherwise I was getting ready to go out shopping Sis with needing the following with Baked potatoes, Tomatoes and some rye bread."

"So we are going to be making dinner for everyone?" he said....

"Yes Elizabeth. Please stop being a real pain right now. I plan on getting even for this mess of yours at the house."

"I am truly sorry sweetie. I plan on making it up to you later. However I need for you to go upstairs to the bedroom and look under the underwear to find a small box for you to open and put on your finger to make it official. This doesn't change anything about our plans. I am going to hang up to buy those items before coming on home." he replied with Loreile saying ....

"Yes, of course !" she hangs up the phone. She turned to say that it was her older sister Elizabeth. "I will be right back the both of you for something important.

As she leaves. Kelly turns to her mother Shannon..."Wanna bet it was daddy calling? he wasn't ready to speak with us until he faces us." she stated with emotion watching her mother's reaction.

"Honey it's difficult for daddy to be able to handle this situation right now. Remember it's been a very long time for when it comes to his emotions?" Shannon said with holding her daughter into her arms.

"I know and it was our choice to come back letting him know we are alive mommy. I think we can't really interrupt his life when he's going to be getting married. We need not to put too much pressure on him and their relationship."

Moments later with Loreile finding the black jewelry box with a diamond emerald engagement ring. She had placed on the ring to fit just perfect...She came downstairs to show the ring that Gibbs had given to her.

Kelly looked at her mother shaking her head. "See what I mean mommy?" she said with tears falling down her face.

She walked over to Loreile to take a closer look at the beautiful engagement ring. "Gorgeous Loreile! Daddy sure had great taste for when he buys something special as with his finance?" she stated with Shannon getting up to take a look as well.....


	3. Chapter 3

Rumors were circulating throughout the bullpen when they saw Gibbs walking down the stairs with Colonel James Hawkins behind him. He turned to face him once they reached the bottom of the stairwell.

"See you at my house. I will be quick as I can with the shopping. I just need to gather myself with seeing the both of them. I need to let my team know that I am taking two weeks vacation along with giving point to Senior Field Agent McGee, he's in charge."

"Fine. See you at the house." Colonel Haskins had to say with watching the 70 year old moving over to the bullpen.

"Boss what's going on?" McGee had to say with everyone curious on what was happening with their boss.

"Tim, you have point for the next two weeks. I am taking two weeks vacation to spend time with my family." He said that Bishop catching with saying "His Family"." "Gibbs what does that mean?" Bishop asked with concern for her friend and boss of the team.

"I am only going to say this only once before I leave NCIS. The Witness Protection Agency has been keeping both Shannon and my daughter Kelly somewhere in Calbre, Italy for the past 34 years. And yes Bishop they are alive! God Rest my soul to have this happening now."

The looks on everyone face was one of shock after all Gibbs has been through all of these years. "Bishop asked Vance further on the details. I need to go now with Loreile is at the house as well." he commented with Torres whistling at the nightmare ahead at his house.

He walked away to head downstairs in order to walk out into the parking lot with his grey truck and to the Stop & Shop to pick up the items for dinner. He was still in shock over the news......

"Do you believe this everyone?" Bishop had to say on the subject with tears falling from her eyes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Special Agent Gibbs was finishing up his shopping having to be quick about it since he never liked shopping even when he was married to Shannon and his other wives over the years.

Using the funds he had on him. He handed the money to the young woman in her late twenties as she brought up the total along with some coupons that he will probably never use. Once they were done with the transaction. He walked outside into the cold air hitting him dead into his face waking him up slightly.

Walking over to his truck with opening it after placing the two paper bags instead of plastic with the new rules. He placed them both onto the seat next to him.

He started off with moving out of the parking lot heading for his house......

Ten minutes....

Loreile was looking out the window when she heard his truck moving into the driveway with the front door opened.

"He's here Shannon and Kelly. I will now leave the both of you to head upstairs. I have some reading to be done on the Internet. Ladies enjoy the moments with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs." she commented before leaving.....

"Loreile, You don't need to do that?" Shannon responded...

"This is your reunion with Jethro. Not mine!" She walked away to head up the steps to head for the bedroom with her laptop sitting on the queen size bed.

It was a moment later...The door opened with Shannon's heart racing as with Kelly wishing for this emotional moment...

Gibbs walked into the emotional scene just not believing his crystal blue eyes. He placed his two bags down onto the floor next to the couch. 

Both Shannon just couldn't get over the look of her husband's head fully silver. Kelly his daughter ran into his chest crying as he starts as well kissing his 42 year old daughter onto her brow. "OMG!" He says before letting Shannon to come and join the both of them.

"It's been a long time Jethro. I would of never thought this day will come?"

Shannon kissed her husband on his cheek feeling uncomfortable not knowing how to react to it after 34 years thinking that the both of them were dead.

"Daddy don't worry we won't be pushing us into your life. We know that you have to live your own life. Especially after seeing the beautiful engagement ring that Loreile is wearing." She was really headstrong for his daughter just like himself.

She watched James get up from the chair to join in on the celebration. "Daddy thanks to James for helping us out with the request to bring us both to the United States."

"It must of been hard with all of the paperwork that needed to be processed with the Italian government?" Gibbs needed to say with his heart slightly pounding. As his daughter into his chest was able to feel it and his uneasiness.

"Tell me about it Special Agent Gibbs along with the Pentagon to cut the papers along with the visas and other ID'S for the trip here." Colonel Haskins had to mention....

"If you will excuse me I am going to have Loreile help me dinner. I need to get out of these clothes and get into my Marines sweatpants and pullover." he stated...

"I can help Jethro with dinner?" Shannon needed to asked to help feeling so out of place after 34 years.

"No way Shannon. You and Kelly are my quests. Loreile and myself will be putting the dinner together. I need to go now." He leaves to head upstairs to talk with Loreile working on the computer typing with sometype of a post on a website. She looks up to see his frantic expression on his face.

"Was it that bad Jethro?" Loreile finished what she needed to do on the computer with getting out of windows to shut down for now.

"Very Loreile and still amazing in it's own way. I am here to asked you to help me with dinner? Though Shannon had offer and I had told her that she was here as a guest." he stated with taking off his blue jacket placing it away into the closet.

"Oh, boy! I can imagine on what they are thinking about Jethro." She watches him undressed changing into his sweatpants and sweatshirt for the Marines. "I will help of course with dinner. I just hope they will enjoy the dinner all together?" she commented with getting up to walk downstairs following behind....

However he did answer her question in her ear for a moment before reaching the bottom. "Maybe they feel that I don't want them here at all?" he responded into her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

While sitting on the couch. Shannon and Kelly were watching the two talk softly while putting together the dinner before he came over with the steaks to cook in the fireplace like always. Shannon said to Kelly that he's happy with Loreile with the way he was around the woman.

"I agree. He's finally happy mommy after living in a nightmare for 34 years thinking that we were killed in the crash." she said with her heart jumping slightly in her chest.

"I know. And we weren't able to do anything about it with the Italian government leaving us and others at the compound for the longest time. The only thing I worry about accept for dying is having the Cartel once again to come after you and Jethro like they have been doing for the past few years. And it's a real shame Kelly!" she said softly...

Meanwhile Loreile had mention to Gibbs in the kitchen before he had moved over to the fireplace to place the steaks two at a time to cook. "I wanted to thank you, baby for the beautiful engagement ring." she cried out into his ear...

"Just wait and see the wedding ring I brought for the ceremony Loreile." he commented to have Loreile quickly kissing him on his cheek before moving over with the steaks already seasoned. While the baked potatoes were cooking in the over along with some veggies a special recipe by Loreile.

Colonel James Hawkins asked on whether we can turn on the tv to see what's been going on with the International news.

Looking up at Hawkins. "Sure go ahead this is going to take at least an hour with putting together the dinner." Gibbs responded with the question.

Kelly began to speak with her father some of his friends on whether some of them are still alive. He choked on the question but otherwise he was fine in a moment.

"Mike Franks is dead as with a number of others for NCIS. Special Agent Tobias Fornell of the F.B.I. has been working for them and NCIS on different cases and currently finishing up a year long investigation involving his daughter Emily, and almost being killed by a drug dealer and for which we finally caught. It's a long story on what exactly happened through."

And of course I can add my second wife Diane being shot and killed by a terrorist a little over eight plus years ago."

"I am sorry for all of your losses daddy. Let's hope with the new year will bring happiness for all involved?" Kelly cried out with Shannon taking her daughter into her arms.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Paraguay, Somalia

A new leader of the Cartel regime was finally being picked with the recent deaths of Jose Juan Hernandez and Damon Garcia.

Samuels Alexandria Aleverez age 54 years old had been coming up in the ranks of the regime for the past ten years until finally now has his chance to take over.

His first order of business in his makeshift office some 15 miles from the Marine base. He was glad that there was an air conditioning in the office or else he will be dying from the heat and humidity.

His second in command Pedro Martinez age 41 had been going over the list of soldiers that are still around to serve under the new Cartel leader. There were over 150 total with more to arrive from other countries.

There was a file on his desk was needing to be read that was sent from a courier from Italy of all places. He knew from sources that Damon Garcia and the other before had been keeping track of certain individuals that had been hiding in the Witness Protection Program and two of them were Shannon and Kelly Gibbs the same family of one Special Agent Gibbs.

Sitting down finally into his brown chair with pulling it up to the table seeing the file on his desk. It was a rather large file to read. Drinking his cold bottle of water from the small fridge. He began to read the first couple of pages on the profiles of one Shannon Gibbs age 69th and the other Kelly Gibbs age 42.

He was thinking how he was having such luck now to find out that the both of them have come to the United States to come and visit Special Agent Gibbs. He was going to asked his second in Command to check on this Intel on whether or not it's all true. And if this is the case he will need to set up a contract on the best available snipers around to take them out along with Gibbs.

The one problem was to find out on just how much it was going to cost with the price and how much of a down payment to begin the contract. He will need to make a few phone calls with who is still around.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Colonel James Hawkins was watching the International news for the past 15 minutes. When David Muir for channel Seven for ABC went into a story coming from Somalia, Paraguay.

This is when Gibbs lifted his head when he heard the names of the new Cartel leader and second in command. "This is not good at all everyone?" he said with anxiety in his tone of voice.

"Why?" Loreile asked....

"These men are the same regime I have a history for over 34 years starting with Pedro Hernandez."

"Jethro does this mean that the Cartel might be able to find out about us having been in the Witness Protection Program?" Shannon needed to say on what she was thinking for the most part.

Gibbs had to think about this one without trying to scare her as with his daughter Kelly. "I would suspect so Shannon. No doubt someone working in Calbre, Italy might be getting paid in the process with retrieving the Intel. I will call Director Vance later once dinner is over everyone." he and Loreile continued on with the dinner before it was ready.

"Why wait Jethro with calling Leon? Maybe he might know something even though he's home instead of NCIS?" Loreile asked since she had known the man for a long time ever since she was in the marines. "If not I will call him why while you finish up with the steaks?" Loreile pulled out her cell phone from her red Christmas sweater pocket inside. She had brought up his home cell number bringing it up onto the screen......


	5. Chapter 5

Director Leon Vance since it was around eight o'clock at night. He was half asleep on the couch having left on the tv with a movie he and Melanie had been watching. She had gone upstairs to sleep with being tired from her work day at the Pentagon.

His cell phone was going off sitting on his marble coffee table on vibrate. He had jumped up from the couch to answer it quickly with seeing Loreile's name on the screen. "Hello this is Leon Vance how can I help you?" he said in a dry cough for a brief moment.

"I know who you are Leon." Loreile had to say with playing a game with him. 

"Very funny Loriele. What's up after waking me up from a sound sleep?" he was slightly annoyed with his answer.

"Listen Leon. We were watching the news this evening on Channel seven ABC with David Muir and one of the reports stated that the Cartel regime in Somalia, Paraguay has picked out a new leader to take over for Hernandez and Garcia. Shannon had asked us on whether the new Cartel leader might be able to find out about her and Kelly having been in the Witness Protection Program all of these years?"

Vance had to think about it for a moment. "Possible Loreile. I can always find out for you tomorrow on whether or not the Intel has been compromise in Italy?" He commented...

"This is what we need to find out Leon before figuring out what is next with the two. Shannon is scheduled to enter a hospice in two weeks before she and Kelly are released by the Witness Protection Program." she says.

"I do need to know with asking Colonel Haskins on whether or not their last names has been changed legally?" he needed to know before calling tomorrow the Pentagon and other sources of him.

"Hold on a moment and let me asked?" she replied with turning to face the Colonel next to his future wife. "James has there last name of Gibbs been changed?"

"No it's still Gibbs since Shannon and Kelly asked to keep it that way."

"Thank you." she said with talking to Vance. "Leon it's a no. Shannon and Kelly decided to keep the last name after all of these years."

"That's too bad. Any way I will get back to you tomorrow with the information. Good night."

"Good night." She hung up the connection to face the group..."He's going to be checking into it tomorrow."

Since it was getting late. Gibbs had already talked about the sleeping arrangements. Shannon was going to be sleeping on the couch since she asked to with making it more comfortable for her.

While Colonel Haskins and Kelly will be at the far end of the hallway with the larger bedroom, while Gibbs and Loreile will be sleeping at the bedroom at the top of the stairs. 

Shannon had changed her clothes into a long nightgown covering her knees. She is not a young woman any further and with having to be dying from breast cancer in the late stages.

She had turned down the lights while the last of the fireplace embers were going out. It had felt so strange to be here again after all of these years....

Meanwhile Kelly was exhausted as with her boyfriend needing to sleep and no fooling around in her father's house.  
He had joked at that one saying the following...."You wanna bet Gibbs and Loreile are doing the same thing as well with the sex?"

"If you wanted sex James, you should of said something in the first place? I am always willing to make a deal with you for when it comes to both of our pleasures." she commented with a smirk on her face.

This is when they went to work on pleasuring each other even though in her own father's house.

As for Gibbs and Loreile. She was going to asked Gibbs a special favor in order to give Shannon one final last wish before she leaves for the hospice in Ct.

"Do you mind telling me what you are talking about Loreile?" He had no clue what she was going to tell her...

"Give Shannon something that she will remember with her husband while having one time having sex as husband and wife?"

"Are you serious Loreile?" he was shaking his head over the idea from his future wife.

"Think about it Jethro. This is going to make it something special after all of this time. Believe me, she is going to appreciate it greatly baby." she touch his cheek with the tenderness of her hand.

Thinking about it for a few moments since his daughter and James were already in bed. He grabbed his robe and slippers to head downstairs.....


	6. Chapter 6

All of a sudden he felt like a giddy young boy with his first kiss. But in his case it's with his wife Shannon after thinking for many years that she and his daughter Kelly were dead.

Going through with Loreile's idea did have some merit to have her happy finally once she goes to the nursing home to die. How insane was that thinking for the most part that Shannon didn't want any help even though there was a remote chance that she was able to be saved.

Walking to the bottom level with removing his robe and slippers leaving them next to the chair with moving on over to his wife Shannon really unable to sleep. She had opened her eyes to see her husband with his silver hair chest and head in great shape with his body.

************************************************************************************

"Jethro what do you think you're doing?" she had no idea what he was planning when he climb aboard her body with removing the blankets.

"I am here to give you one final time together sexually. If this is fine with you? It will give you something to think about while you're at the nursing home.

She agreed with Gibbs kissing her soft and gentle not wishing to hurt her further. While removing her pink nightgown to expose her trim body as well....."I know you won't hurt me Jethro. I am waiting to be taken by you in every way." And she didn't care on whether she was in pain with her breasts.

Since it's been a long time Gibbs needed to be careful for when he was ready with removing his sweatpants. Shannon was rather impressed with him thinking when was the very last time was only a week before she and Kelly were planning on going with the Witness Protection agency.

Taking his time with Shannon not knowing on much she was able to take. He was able to feel within his heart the emotion that was buried for many years coming to the surface.

"OMG Shannon, you feel so wonderful inside? I am just so sorry about all this with you dying?" he cried out with tears falling as she reaches up to wipe them away from his face. She was tight not painful at all as he was thrusting inside and out of his wife. He was trying to hold back with his orgasm. Even though he wanted it to continue with pulling out to have her sit on top of him so that she can really feel for the first time in 34 years making the decision to call the Witness Protection Agency. If she didn't? Then she and her daughter Kelly will be dead for sure.

In spite the pain and with being so tire with her condition. She was able to move in order to please Jethro as she bends over to kiss him hard with all of the emotion and everything else combined that was once there between the both of them.

A few moments later it was over with both there orgasms. She cried with Gibbs helping her laying back down onto the couch with her thanking him for what he had done for her.

"Shannon you're very welcome. I need to go wash upstairs and get to sleep myself with the long day having to be too emotional for me."

"Jethro I know the feeling." Choosing between Jethro or Gibbs. When she had first met him at the Stillwater train station. Gibbs had said that she can call him any names.

Once she watched him to head upstairs. She decided to get up to head for the bathroom near the basement to wash up and take her pills feeling it now with her body and in general.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile had been waiting for him to come back to the bedroom. Hearing footsteps moving into the bathroom. She had felt bad that she forced him into the decision with Shannon. She had wished that it had turned out just fine?

Moments later he walked in with his sweats on only. She wasn't going to asked him unless he says something in the first place. He turned out the lights with closing the bedroom door.

He moved under the blankets to turned to face his future wife Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins. "It went well Loreile. You were right in a big way she did really appreciate it greatly."

"I am glad. Now we can both go to sleep in peace?" she commented with Gibbs holding her into his arms smelling his scent on his body...

While falling asleep for the night. Even though Gibbs had gotten up during the night restless needing to check on Shannon downstairs...

They had broken apart sometime during the night with Loreile sleeping on her side not hearing a thing with him leaving.

Shannon was sitting up in bed with the laptop unable to sleep right now. She was reading the news, YOUTUBE and another person that loves to read fanfiction of all types.

She looks up to see Jethro coming down the steps with his robe and slippers looking tired with the dark circles under his eyes.

"Why aren't you sleeping Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" she was concerned with the question........

"I just need to be sure Shannon that you were alright." he cried out to sit next to her on the couch. "How are you feeling if you don't mind me asking the question."

"Exhausted for the most part and very sore all over. There is nothing you can do Jethro?" She stated with her husband of yesteryear.

"I just I could Shannon. But at least I was able to give us one final time together last night. Now I suggest you put away the laptop and get some sleep?" he smirk slightly with his expression.

"Yes, boss." she was kidding him for the most part.

Gibbs turned to head back upstairs to try and sleep himself with Loreile upstairs with the new day arriving soon....

Moving into the darkened bedroom with taking off his black robe and slippers to place them onto the chair and underneath. He was able to move and slip under the blankets to sleep next to Loreile, who was awake.

"Is she alright Jethro?" she says softly into his ear.

"She will be once she gets herself into the nursing home in Ct." Gibbs said with emotion....


	7. Chapter 7

It was around ten o'clock when just about everyone had woke after yesterday. Gibbs had an idea that was going to take a lot of work to do with asking on whether Loreile, along with Kelly and James with having a joint wedding ceremony before Shannon goes in to see her daughter getting married to be really special for all involved.

"Are you kidding Daddy that sounds just wonderful with the idea?" She looked over at James liking the idea. No one as yet had the chance to dress.

Even Loreile loved the idea as with Shannon feeling slightly since last night. She had gotten up from a chair to kiss Gibbs in front of everyone with a slight blush on his face.

"I think it's a great idea. It's going to be easy with asking Vance to have the ceremony on NCIS grounds over by the lake of the Naval Yards, secondly we can asked Doctor Jimmy Palmer to do the ceremony having to be a Pastor."

"And I can asked my sister Elizabeth to help out with the rest as with Kazie, Delilah, Bishop and Torres with the hard work." Loreile commented.

"Anyone interested in having breakfast at the diner?" Gibbs says to the group with all agreeing and including Shannon. "I suggest we need to get dressed and ready since I will be driving all of you over to the Naval Yards to speak with everyone." Gibbs makes mention.

Sometime later....

Gibbs and James had parked their vehicles near the diner door with the place semi busy. Gibbs was hoping that Elle will will be able to take care of them.

Gibbs helped Shannon with opening the door feeling slightly weak for the most park. Elle was working her station when she had noticed Gibbs and Loreile with some strangers. She walked over to them with five menus asking her boss on whether she could take their table and he agreed with making some minor adjustments.

"Gibbs it's good to see you. I have a table in the back to take care of your group." she responded.

"Elle I would like you to meet my family. It's a long story to explain. This is Shannon my wife and this is Kelly my daughter and Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection Agency. They had been with them for 34 years. And of course you know Loreile. She had accepted my marriage proposal."

"Explain to me another time it's too confusing. I will give you time to figure out your orders and drinks. I will be back in five minutes." she walked away shaking her head.

"You never told her about me or Kelly?" Shannon had to asked with taking the menu into her hands...

"No." Gibbs said with slight anger with his demeanor.

Afterwards everyone was quiet while waiting for their food with the drinks having been served already. Moments later Elle with two large trays with help from the owner was able to serve the plates with eggs, bacon, potatoes, toast, juice and a piece of fruit while everyone was happy with the servings including Shannon.

"Jethro you're been coming here a long time?" Shannon needed to know ....

"I have most of the time in the mornings. Sometimes when I am late I usually make it up at night when I don't have the chance to go shopping." Gibbs said ....

"No doubt when he always hated going shopping with me most or all of the time?" Shannon replied with everyone chuckling with Gibbs slightly blushing.

Loreile was feeling bad for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs having to be teased by Shannon and Kelly. While she continued to eat her eggs.

"Always!" he commented with a slight smile on his face and demeanor when Elle was bringing over the drinks for which Gibbs and his coffee. Even though he's supposed to be cutting down nevertheless with orders from his friend and doctor.

"Here you go. Your food will be out soon." Elle mention with placing down the drinks before heading off to help another customer behind them.

Sometime later while eating. Gibbs was going into further detail about the plans to be getting married at the lake inside the Naval Yards.

"No doubt the maintenance men of the yards will be able to set up the chairs and tables for the food made by the cater used by NCIS on occasion and really cheap." he stated...

"We want quality Jethro instead of cheap?" Loreile commented with everyone chuckling. Even though Shannon started to cough taking a few moments with everyone concerned and including Gibbs with asking on how she was doing.

"Please I am fine now Jethro. " Shannon pushed him back to sit down already and relax.

This had indicate that her health condition was beginning to get worse.....

Afterwards once breakfast was over they headed on over to the Naval Yards to visit Vance, Jimmy Palmer and others to be an interesting afternoon.

Loreile asked Gibbs in the truck on whether or not Shannon was able to last with the wedding ceremony.

"Let's hope so Loreile. She knows very well that she is going to try and hold on for everyone and including myself after all of these pained years." he cried out with moving towards the main entrance with Gibbs lowering his trucks window to speak with the Security officer that he knows really well. He had given them the passes for everyone in his party. While finding the perfect parking spaces at the main entrance for where Vance and his team is located.

Director Leon Vance always wanted to meet Shannon Gibbs and Kelly with everytime Gibbs had talked about them over the years. And now the truth of the matter they are alive having stayed in the Witness Protection Program for 34 years.

Melanie his secretary in the outer office had called him to let him know that he guests. She didn't go into as to whom.

"Okay let them in Melanie." he said with saying to himself this prove to be interesting after all.

Gibbs opened the door with Loriele and with them no doubt with Shannon and the young woman to be Gibbs daughter Kelly really beautiful and Colonel James Hawkins.....


	8. Chapter 8

It was Special Agent Gibbs to be introducing Shannon and Kelly to Vance. He still was in shock for when he had first heard from Colonel James Hawkins.

"Leon I will like you to meet Shannon and my daughter Kelly. Of course you know Loreile and the Colonel?" Gibbs said with Shannon and Kelly shaking the Director's hand.

"It's good to meet you both. Gibbs had told me so much about you over the years as if I really know about you?" he commented.

"Why thank you, Director Vance." Shannon had to say with Gibbs getting down to business as to why they were here in the first place.

"What's going on Gibbs to be here?" he asked with his curiosity kicking in.

"I need a favor from you needing permission to get married down by the lake in the Naval Yards in 12 days before Shannon goes into the Hospice."

"I am very sorry to hear that Shannon. Who's getting married Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Myself and Loreile along with my daughter Kelly and Colonel James Hawkins before they are officially out of the Witness protection Program to be on their own. " he stated to Leon.

"Congrats everyone. I will certainly give you the permission. Who is going to be invited?" he asked...

"A lot of people and why we need the help with putting everything together. Doctor Palmer will do the vows when I asked him. Is he here Director?"

"Yes, he's downstairs in autopsy finishing up on a body for a case that McGee and the team is working on."

"Thanks we have our passes to heading to the lab and the bullpen. Excuse us and thanks Leon." He says with a smile before everyone left his office....

Taking the elevator down to the autopsy. Doctor Palmer had been writing up the full report on the dead Naval officer having died by suicide making it think he had shot himself. When in fact there was someone else involved with his death.

He had known the shooter up close before he was shot in his temper. There was a smudge on the revolver that was found to be the weapon indicating that Kasie might be able to come up with an ID of the shooter. But it's going to take a while with the database of NCIS, DOD, and other agencies involved with the Navy.

Palmer had heard the elevator opening wondering who it might be. When he turned to see Special Agent Gibbs standing with Loreile and three others that he doesn't know.

"Doctor Palmer how are you?" Gibbs had to asked even though on rare occasions.

"I am okay Gibbs. I was writing up a report for Director Vance on the suicide of Naval officer Paul Davidson. Gibbs who are visitors?" he had to asked with something seem odd to him.

"The reason we came down here first is to see if you're interested in Marrying Me and Loreile, as with my daughter Kelly and finance Colonel James Hawkins in a double ceremony outside in 12 days at the lake down by the Naval Yards?"

"I don't understand what is going on Gibbs?" he was confused.

"It's a long story I will have to explain it later. This is Shannon and my daughter Kelly having been in the Witness Protection program in Italy for the past 34 years."

"And here you thought all of these years they had been dead?" he commented with taking off his glasses.

"Correct. We will like to have you do the double ceremony if possible?" he asked once more....

"I will be honored Special Agent Gibbs." he commented with glee on his face.

"Just let me know on what is to be said the two couples with the vows?" he commented with not needing to go into the ceremony blind.

"I will be sure to discuss it further with you, Jimmy. Now we need to see Kasie in the lab." he responded...

Walking out with Shannon and Kelly making them both uncomfortable being in that place giving the shivers. Gibbs asked on whether they were fine or not. But neither said a word to him with enough to worry about at this point.

Inside the lab....

Kasie Heines with her white lab coat on with her hair up in braids was rubbing her eyes out from working with the report to Vance on the murder of the Naval officer.

She was able to finally come up with a name from the smudge print using a special software program to be Lt. Alan Davis his long time friend to have shot him into the temples making everyone think that he had committed suicide. Now what NCIS needs to do is locate him since he's not on the vessel having left with advising his commanding officer...

She had called Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee still here working on the case. She had told him the name having to be Lt. Alan Davis his best friend having murdered him instead of making it look like a suicide.

She heard someone walk inside the lab wondering just who it might be. Getting up from her seat in the office. She was rather surprised to see Special Agent Gibbs with Loriele and three with him that she didn't know.

"Kasie hello. I am here to talk with you with helping us out with a wedding ceremony here at NCIS down by the lake of the Naval Yards." Gibbs stated before Kasie no doubt asked the next question. He was ready for it as with the others...

"I am as with my daughter Kelly. I will introduce the following. Of course you know Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins. She has accepted to marry me. This lady is Shannon and my daughter Kelly with Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection agency. Shannon and Kelly have been staying in a compound in Italy as a guest of the Witness Protection Program for 34 years." he stated...

"I had thought Gibbs that Shannon and Kelly had been killed in a car crash after the NIS agent Kurt Mitchell was shot to caused the crashed."

"They were body doubles having heard about the contract to take them out. Shannon was the one to call them without my knowledge." Gibbs commented with strong emotion.

"I am so happy for both of the couples. What is it that you want me to do?" She had to asked with the importance of the question.

"Help with being a brides maid with Elizabeth, Loreile's sister to be the maid of honor and see that the decorations of balloons and flowers will be used. I have a credit card that you can used with ordering." He takes out the Visa credit card to be given to her into her hands shaking.

"I am honored and you tell me we have 12 days?" 

"Yes. I hope you and others will be able to handle it with the ceremony with Palmer to be doing the vows like he did with McGee and Delilah?" Gibbs replied with padding her on the right shoulder to give her the confidence.


	9. Chapter 9

"I will be sure to do it Special Agent Gibbs." Kasie said with confidence with her demeanor.

"Thank you, Kasie for your help a great deal." Loreile had to say with hugging the woman. Even since she had taken over for Abby after 16 years working for NCIS. Kasie has been doing a wonderful in the face of adversary.

She watched them leave with Kelly smiling as they leave. She had seem to be so much like her father with not much to say. Only when it's necessary for the most part.

Taking the elevator up to the bullpen. McGee, Torres and Lt. Brown as with Bishop having arrived back from maternity leave with having Dane.

They were working on trying to find the murderer. With the plasma screen being used with the financials of both men. To find out both owed a great deal of money to a loan shark named Jimmy the Shark working out of Fairfax, Virginia.

Bishop had found something more in regard to the card shark with his arrest records from over the years. When she looked over to see the elevator opening with Gibbs and his party coming off the elevator.

"OMG! I don't believe it." she said with hearing those rumors about Shannon and Kelly actually are alive and well.

"Boss what's up and how's the vacation going?" Senior Field Agent McGee had to say with shaking his hand as with Bishop hugging him like always.

While Nick shook his hand as with Lt. Brown. 

"Everyone I would like you to meet Shannon and my daughter Kelly with her future husband Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection Program. And of course you know Loreile? She had agreed to marry me as well."

"OMG Gibbs! I am so happy for you." Bishop cried out with her excitement.

"This is why we're here to let all of you know that their is going to be a double wedding ceremony in 12 days and I need you're help with the plans. Kasie will be in charge of the balloons, flowers and etc." Gibbs announced...

Loreile started to talk next. "And Bishop I would like you to be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Of course I will Loreile. Have you picked out a color?" she asked....

"Purple with flowers mostly Elle. Kelly is going to be a special maiden of honor with her mother Shannon."

"Thank you, Loreile for making the special maid of honor." Kelly will say with her father holding her for a moment.

"Gibbs do you mind that I take of couple of group pictures?" Nick needed to asked with the permission since he doesn't like his picture taken.

"Go ahead Nick. Just don't try to make a habit out of it?" Gibbs said with a smile on his face as Nick grabbed his phone to take three shots.

Everyone was enjoying seeing their boss happy for a change. The last time was for when he had joined them for drinks with everyone drunk.

"Bishop can I asked you something?" Kelly asked...

"Sure Kelly what is it?" she said to Gibbs daughter. It was truly remarkable on how much she looks like him with the same crystal blue eyes.

"Do you have any photos of your son Dane?" she was very much interested...

Right away she had brought up the photos to show the latest to her and everyone else. Torres was really of his family after many years ago he had lost his first wife Anna to the Cartel and with his five year old daughter Elena.

"Well everyone we need the help. So check in with Kasie when you get the chance. It looks like you're going to have your hands full with trying to find that killer of yours." Gibbs stated...

"Tell me Senior Field Agent McGee what did this man do in the first place?" Shannon had to asked to question.

"Made it look like his friend had committed suicide when in fact he shot himself instead into the temples. The good part about it is the fact we were able to pick up a smudge of a print that Kasie had used a special software  
program to come up with the name."

"Really nice!" Shannon is getting into it now with feeling a little bit better....

It was at this particular moment when McGee picked up the phone talking to the Fairfax police telling him they have found Lt. Alan Davis.

"Really! Where?" McGee was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Try and keep him there until we get their Sergeant?" 

"We will try since he's been drinking heavy while using whatever funds he has on him." Sergeant Jerkins of the local Fairfax department."

"Okay we're leaving now Sergeant." He hangs up with telling the team they have found Lt. Alan Davis." he says with Gibbs telling him to go already.

"Our suspect Lt. Alan Davis is drinking at the Cat's Claw bar in Fairfax. Let's move to catch us a murderer?" McGee was excited as with the rest of the team grabbing their gear.

While Gibbs and his party were watching them leave....


	10. Chapter 10

Cat's Claw bar & grill

Lt. Paul Davis was drinking heavy. Even though as of yet the bartender hasn't cut him off since he was paying for his drinks. Along with the fact he really wasn't causing any trouble.

Two of the police officers watching him were wearing street clothes in order not to scare him away while the NCIS agents were on their way to the bar & grill.

Finally after taking some time in two cars. McGee told everyone to watch out with having their weapons ready to arrest the suspect.

McGee, Brown, Torres and Bishop moved inside with a picture of the murderer. Making sure they arrest the right man. Two of the plainclothes officers pointed him out with Lt. Davis drinking down a shot called BlackHouse.

McGee tapped him onto his shoulder. "Lt. Paul Davis you're under arrest for the murder of Naval officer Paul Davidson."

"How did you know in the first place?" he asked without giving them any trouble as Nick Torres pulls out the cuffs to place his arms behind his back and with the cuffs.

"You left a smudge on the gun used on your friend. We were able to use special software to bring out your print on the revolver. Come on let's go." McGee had to say with the noise inside the bar & grill had gotten loud.

"You have every right to a council Davidson?" McGee said to him with walking past the patrons inside while the undercover officers left the bar to make out a report to their superior officer of the Fairfax police station number 114.

"I don't want council at all. I killed my friend and that's it Special Agent McGee." he cried out with everyone to hear his confession.

Even Torres and Bishop had found it strange for him to not want any council to help him in court. However they will need to find out why in the first place he killed his best friend. No doubt that will be up to Senior Field Agent to be asking him the question back at NCIS.

Placing the suspect into the back of McGee 's vehicle with Torres to be watching him with heading back to NCIS for the interrogation.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibbs and the rest of his party had talked with a number of the employees asking for some help as well and including calling the Witness Protection Agency using his desk until the team comes back to NCIS with the suspect. Colonel James Hawkins had been on the phone talking with them cutting further paperwork to officially release Kelly and Shannon. Even though we was offer to stay with a position in Orlando, Florida for which where Kelly and him will be living and working. But in the meantime with taking their honeymoon their was well.

Kelly was extremely happy with the idea of living in Florida even though she will be able to call her father all of the time instead of being strained with the relationship.

Shannon was feeling tired and Gibbs had gone to the café to grab coffee for everyone with a tray carrying the four coffees before heading back out to the diner to have something to eat.

"General Robbs I understand and thank you so much for your help. By the way was their any further on the new Cartel leader on whether or not there is a contract has been made?"

"Sorry to say this Colonel Hawkins there is one. I believe they know that Shannon is dying. However they are still going to be going after her, Kelly and even Gibbs. I have no idea when this is supposed to be happening in the first place." He said to have the Colonel shaking his head.

"Okay thank you so much for the Intel. I will be sure to pass it along General. Good night sir." he responded with the general hanging up to get back to his work along with attending a meeting later on.

"James how did it go sweetie?" Kelly needed to asked since it washer future and his are involved.

"It went well Kelly. I have a job at the Witness Protection program in Florida along with you once you're able to start after having the baby."

"That's wonderful news. Plus I won't be that far from my father with calling him all of the time when ever possible?"

Even Gibbs was happy with the outcome for his daughter but not for Shannon......

"Shall we leave now and head for the diner. I am wondering if Elle is still there working to take our orders?" Gibbs said with a smirk...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lt. Paul Davidson had arrived back to NCIS with Gibbs seeing them arriving back with leaving the yards. He really wanted to be on the interrogation. But instead he will leave it up to Tim to get all of the answers out of the suspect.

He will be sure to write up a full report for Vance and as well Special Agent Gibbs.

Processing Lt. Davidson before bringing him to interrogation room one for a little chat. Meanwhile McGee and others needed a coffee break with Eleanor calling home to speak with the nanny in regard to Dane.

Otherwise McGee needed to eat something first heading outside to one of the vendors until he was ready mentally. He even text his wife telling her about capturing the suspect and having to be interrogating the suspect. She had text back with wishing all of the best....


	11. Chapter 11

Senior Field agent McGee was now ready to interrogate the suspect Lt. Paul Davidson for the murder of his best friend Alan Davis.

Nick Torres was waiting for McGee to arrive while Davidson was sitting with his wrists still in cuffs behind his back. Davidson was nervous as hell with trying to calm himself until it was time to talk. Finally the door opened with McGee carrying the file in his hand.

While Director Vance and Doctor Anthony Sterling taking the place of Jack Sloane having moved to New York with her daughter behind the glass.

"This should prove interesting to watch Doctor Sterling?" He says to the specialist watching the suspect with his every move.

"Quite right sir." he said....

McGee started to talk as they listen.

"Tell me Lt. Davidson how in the hell did you and your friend get into so much debt with the gambling?" Tim will respond with the question.

"That was easy. Because those bastards at the casino owned by the mob Joey Lombardo have been cheating all along to debunk all of the officers that will come to lose their money instead of winning." he will quipped with his words...

"Can you prove this Lt. Davidson?" McGee needed to know with looking back at the glass.

Inside the glass...

"If this is true Doctor. Maybe it wasn't him after all with the mob making everyone think that it was him, when in fact it was the mob?" Vance needed to say on the subject....

"Yeah I have the proof. There is a safety deposit box for where I place the proof. Give me a piece of paper I will write down the address, bank and account number and password to get into the box. Speak with the manager named James Bracken Jr. and tell him who you are."

McGee gives him the paper while Torres asked him for where is this Joey Lombardo as well. Lt. Davidson wrote all that information down as well with Vance will be sending a team and no doubt the F.B.I. with asking for special agent Tobias Fornell in order to help out with the murder case....

Lt. Davidson handed back the information back to McGee with Torres getting up to hand it to Director Vance behind the glass.

"Thank you. But in the meantime we will check all this out. However we will be needing to place you into protective custody just in case this Lombardo and his goons might be coming after you."

"It's all I asked Special Agent McGee because I need to clear my name in the first place." McGee asked the other officer to take Lt. Davidson to processing before taking him downstairs for protection.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later back at Gibbs house. Everyone was tired in need of a nap especially Shannon slowly going down hill with probably two weeks left of her life. However she is going to be getting a chance to see her daughter Kelly getting married to Colonel Hawkins as with Jethro to finally to be happy after living a nightmare for over 30 years thinking that his daughter and wife had been killed in the crash.

Shannon went to lay down on the couch with taking off her swollen feet and legs as part of the condition and painful.

Meanwhile Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't really tired needing to work on his boat. Loreile and everybody had upstairs to lay down.

His mind had been reeling ever since he heard about McGee's case to find out about the idea that the mob is involved with the murder of Alan Davis.

after putting on his gloves and goggles to protect his eyes. He began to work with the sander with smoothing the surface of one side as his started to move clearing his mind or else he will have an accident.

Sometime later...

Loreile had woke to find out that Gibbs had never come to the bedroom no doubt still working in the basement. She had gotten up with placing the robe and slippers on after changing into a beautiful blue nightgown with dolphins on them since she likes them a great deal.

Walking down the steps being quiet so not to wake Shannon sound asleep on the couch with the blankets covering her.

Walking past to head for the basement entrance to be walking down the steps to see her finance asleep inside the boat of all place. She was thinking that it might be uncomfortable for when it comes to sleepings. But for Gibbs, he's used to sleeping on any surface.....

"Jesus Jethro! Do you want to ruin your back?" waking him realizing that he had fallen asleep after working hard on the boat.

"I am sorry Loreile. I will get up to head upstairs and sleep. Did you?" He stated with a yawn and a ouch with getting up from the board.

"It serves you right right now. Come on I will help you with getting you up the stairs and a message."

"Sounds good. But we need to be quiet with Shannon asleep on the couch." They moved past her with the blankets thrown off her as Gibbs goes tenderly with placing them back over his wife even though legally dead.

They headed upstairs with Gibbs removing his clothes to place on his grey Marine sweatpants as she went to get the oils to begin working on his trim figure though his back was the issue...

Gibbs was laying on his stomach relaxed with his hands to his sides for now. He really wanted to make love to his future wife. Even though Shannon was downstairs asleep ....

She had began to place the oils on her hands to begin rubbing into his stiff neck muscles and shoulders making him moan slightly with the tenderness of having slept down in the basement having to be damp as well.

"Jesus Loriele it feels just wonderful?" he cried out when she begin to work the muscles to hear a slight OUCH from his mouth.

"Was I too hard on your muscles?" she asked knowing that he has a lot on his shoulders right now.

"A little sweetie. I am sorry." he says with heavy emotion from his heart and soul. He's twisted right now on who to support.

She poured some of the oils onto his back beginning to work up and down with her hands wanting to kiss him badly. She began to work down by his buttocks rubbing softly...

After finishing she told him to turn over to work on his temples. Otherwise she wasn't going to go any further knowing what might happened between the both of them...........


	12. Chapter 12

Loriele didn't know what to do next. But Gibbs did with removing his sweatpants for her to continue on. He was giving her the permission to go to the next level. She pour the oils onto his manhood beginning to message it with knowing that he loves the stimulation making him feel good all of the time except for pain.

It was feeling really good to him. But he didn't know if it was for her. But than he decided with getting Shannon out of his mind for now. He wanted more for the woman he loves a great deal and will be getting married soon.

This was such a strange situation at this point. He had no idea what was going to happen in the coming weeks for the most part.

She was trying to hold back slightly before taking his manhood into her hands and before into her mouth. It had felt good to be holding it as the shaft was coming fully alive and Gibbs wanted to cum hard letting go of the stress in his body sexually wise mostly.

"Go for it Loreile!" he cried out with feeling the sensation in his groin as the pressure was building to the point of almost being just too much. They were doing this in the bedroom with Shannon downstairs down on the couch and his daughter Kelly along with Colonel Hawkins in the other bedroom.

She went for it as he will explode in a moment or two as she was working him up big time.

Finally he does with losing his breath and with suffering with a spasm with his legs from his orgasm. All he wanted to do now was sleep after that act between the both of them....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A WEEK LATER....

Shannon Gibbs had gone to see her doctor at the Ct. Hospital Doctor Gary Roberts a specialist for all types of breast cancers and blood disorders for which she has both that is killing her. She had refused all treatments and will be entering into the hospice that the doctor knows about.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had driven Shannon to the hospital while Loreile, Kelly and James stayed home at the house waiting on word from Kasie with all of the plans in the works with one week to go or less.

Shannon was talking to the doctor as he was showing the fast acting cancer heading for her pancreas and other parts of the body. She had already knew this with nothing to save her even before she decided to not have the treatment.

"I really don't know what to say Shannon about all this?" Doctor Roberts needed to say with extreme emotion. However I can still give you the painkillers to keep taking for another 8 or 9 days before it's too late."

"I understand doctor. I will take them to me going for now. I just hope to god that I will be able to make it for my daughter's wedding?" she stated with tears. "Thank you so much for your help and the tests to show the spread of the cancer."

"No problem Shannon. I wanted to thank you for coming. I will make out the prescription to continue on with the pain medication." he wrote it out for her before leaving his office with Gibbs waiting in the outer office looking at her face knowing that her condition must've gotten worse?

Walking out together into the outer office. Shannon told Gibbs that she was ready to leave to head back home..

"Are you alright Shannon?" he asked with grave concern...

"Not really! I will be better when we get to your house to discuss the wedding plans." she stated....

"Okay I won't push the issue right now." he said with opening the door for her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At Gibbs house

Kasie was on the phone with the ladies discussing about their dresses at the Boutique to try on their dresses. "Listen Loreile, the owner Angelo age 65 of the Boutique wants the both of you to try the dresses in order to have them ready for the ceremony. He's going to be waiting for the both of you at Le Petit Boutique three blocks from the Naval Yards."

"Thank you, Kasie. We will be leaving now while James is going to stay here to wait for Gibbs Shannon having gone to the hospital to see the doctor."

"Excellent I will call him back that the both of you are on the way over." she hangs up the phone to have both ladies dressing with Loreile with her blue vehicle outside with getting her keys from upstairs and dressing warmly with the cold outside with temperatures in the forties...

"Have fun with picking out the dresses the both of you?' Colonel James Hawkins smiling with seeing his future wife happy while she is following Loreile out the front door.

"Loreile I am really excited about all this. I must tell you I really like this Kasie having to be helping us out with the plans." Kelly had to say on the subject...

"I know. It had taken me a little time in order for me to get used to her ways on how things are done." Loreile responded with starting up the blue vehicle that loves to drive when she's not in her husband's truck.

Meanwhile reaching the Boutique with Loreile parking into the back. The back door was opened with Kelly helping with opening the back door for where Angelo was waiting sitting in a chair reading a newspaper. He looks up to asked the two ladies since he had not met them before.

"Can I help you out ladies?" he smiled so nice with his response.

"Yes. We are Loreile Gibbs and this is Kelly Gibbs. We are here to try on our dresses." Loreile replied...

"OMG! Yes ladies come with me into the dressing room while I let my associates that I will be busy." Angelo quipped with her words...

Kelly ann Loreile were very much excited with the idea on trying dresses with their wedding within the week. Walking into the dressing rooms. Angelo had three dresses each for Kelly and Loreile.

"Okay now for Loreile I have three designs of Purple floral dresses for you to try. Loreile carrying the three choices into the dressing room to remove all of her clothes and shoes to try on her choices. The first one she tried on was a sequin low cut with straps with slits in the back, front and sides. 

While Kelly had taken hers as well. She had a light shade of purple with purple sequins with the same straps. But none of the maiden of honor and bridesmaids will be wearing no slits with the dresses along with white heels.

Loreile will be able to wearing her charm bracelets given to her for Christmas as with her anklet bracelet with the different animals. 

Kelly picked out the first choice since the other two just didn't fit right for her along with the color. She be placing her hair up into braids depending on what Angelo and Loreile will have to say. She wasn't sure in regard to the type of necklace, bracelet and earrings. Maybe again she will asked them for the advice...

Angelo was waiting for them to come out with their choices on the dresses in order to make any changes to the dresses. But as it turned out everything has fit well with them. Angelo was thinned deciding to give them a break on the dresses as a favor to Kasie Heines.

"Ladies, you have done we well with the choices. I will have one of my employees to place them into the original packaging." he stated with taking out the receipts with the change in pricing.

Loreile and Kelly were shocked on just how much he had dropped the prices on both of the beautiful dresses.

"I am honored you're both came for this special event of a lifetime." he responded with hugging the both of them with such glee.


	13. Chapter 13

Angelo watched the two women leave his Boutique carrying their wedding dresses and placing them nicely into the back of the back onto the seat.

Getting inside their seats. Loreile said to Kelly with the following..."Kelly, you do know that James is not to see you in the dress until the ceremony. Since I was married before it was why I had chosen the purple instead of white?" she stated with watching Kelly's reaction.

"I understand Loreile. But it's going to be interesting nevertheless. Mommy is going to like my choice." she said.

"How about we pick up Chinese food for everyone?" Loreile asked with her stomach having to be grumbling for the most part.

"Sure. But I have no idea if mommy will be able to eat after coming back from the doctor's and the hospital. She has been scared in regard to going to see him with the further bad news of her condition." Kelly responded with Loreile starting up the vehicle.

"It's just too bad just when Jethro was getting his act together after the past few years." Loreile stated. " I will explain later Kelly when everyone is asleep."

"No tell me now Loreile. I really need to know." Kelly asked with a serious look on her expression.

"Alright. Your father had been in and out of the hospitals the past few years having been obsessed with going after the different Cartel leaders because of his revenge with them killing you and Shannon. But now that is not the case now having been in the Witness protection for 34 years. Any rate he's been trying to kill himself with each and every chance he gets Kelly. He's still in a great deal of pain."

"And if it wasn't for you entering his life. Where do you think he might of landed Loreile?" she requested with the question.

"Dead that's for sure. I am hoping with you going to be alive that his life will be much better. Though he's going to be suffering again once Shannon passes away in the Hospice."

"I know. I have been fighting with my mother for the longest time ever since she had found out about her condition." She says. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"At the moment know. Come on let's go home and have these dresses placed away until the ceremony." she said with moving off the car to head back to the hour not too far away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eleanor Bishop Torres had finished up with her second trip with looking for the perfect florist to help with the short notice for the ceremony. Flowers Galore some five blocks away from the Naval yards was pleased to be taking on the job with the florals of Roses, and four other type of flowers. Bishop was able to give them a down payment with the rest to be paid that day of the double wedding.

She had to be sure to get a receipt for the records for Gibbs and his party. She also loved their balloons for which Kasie had asked to find a company just outside of Alexandria, Virginia.

The woman Louise owning the florist said that she will call the company while Eleanor was waiting for any results.  
She was lucky to get a live employee with the manager of the processing plant with the balloons delivering any types for a special price.

Louise was able to get the manager to agree with a price along with Eleanor using a special debit card given to her by Kasie to pay for the balloons. She had the manager to deliver all of the wedding balloons early in the morning. Hopefully with no wind the day of the ceremony.

It had worked out really well for Bishop to have the woman helping her out a great deal and everyone was happy all around with the orders and most of all the payments. She had a feeling Gibbs and his party is going to just love it nevertheless?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NCIS Naval Yards

Director Leon Vance had spoken with Senior field Agent McGee on their recent case with an update with Paul Davidson having given the info on where the tape was placed at the safely deposit box. Nicholas Torres and Lt. James Brown having received the job with the account number given to talk with the bank manager with his permission.

Going into the bank vault with the number of the box. Torres using the key with opening the box with the only item inside was the tape inside. "We have better take this back to the Naval Yards and have the experts take a look at it." Lt. Brown had to say to the manager with her permission with agreeing to it with them signing it out.

Walking out of the bank heading for their vehicle.

But in the meantime Vance was more worried about the latest Intel on the latest movements on the new Cartel leader within the next weeks will be sending his associates to the states to take out two subjects with Shannon Gibbs and Kelly Gibbs.

No one knows anything at the moment for when this is supposed to happened into the first place. He had a headache waiting for the Pentagon to call him to speak with General Kingston of the overseas Intel community.

However for now he had gotten a call from Lt. Brown that they have arrived back with the tape to have the lab and other sections to take a look at the tape and see if they can take a look at the information on the accounts on Joey Lombardo at the casino.

Kasie was given the tape checking for any other prints on the tape. It was going to take time with the prints finding two others on it. While sending it to the F.B.I. Database. Otherwise she had written down the Intel on paper with the addresses of the top mob boss of Joey Lombardo and his lieutenants living in Fairfax. Virginia and the Catskills. She had found this rather interesting with all of the intel and even a phone conversation with Senator Stephen Hill of the D.O.D.

Listening to the voices on the tape. Kasie was scared as hell that it was Stephen Hill with the last time that Special Agent Gibbs was shot at a train station as part of a OFF THE BOOKS operation last year. She needed to have Director Vance to come down here with placing it back at the beginning of the calls.

Director Leon Vance had finished up his call with General Kingston for which wasn't all that good with the news of the Cartel and his new snipers coming to the states. Afterwards he picked up the phone to have Kasie telling him she had found something really interesting....

Sometime later down in the lab he was listening to the phone conversations not believing his ears that Senator Hill is behind certain situations. Even though the rumors are now true with the evidence.

"Sir what are you going to do?" she asked with a serious demeanor for the first time since she had started at NCIS.

"I will need to tell all interested parties. Especially for when it comes to Shannon and Kelly's life. I really don't don't what is going to happened to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I need to speak with Doctor Anthony Sterling and explain to him the situation with him.

"Good luck sir. And I promise not to say a word to Gibbs whether or not he checks in with me on the Intel concerning the Cartel?"

"Thank you for all of your help Kasie." Vance said to head upstairs to see if Doctor Sterling is available....


	14. Chapter 14

Doctor Anthony Sterling having to be in his office was over looking a file from another department for NCIS. He's been reading for the better of 15 minutes when there was a knock on his office door to brake him out of his reverie.

Looking up he says "COME." 

Director Leon Vance walked in with another file in his hand to have the doctor shaking his head. "I am sorry to be coming here Doctor Sterling. I needed to asked your advice on something really important." he stated with Sterling seeing the tension in his face.

"Sure sit down Leon and tell me what is going?' he replied with placing down the file he was reading.

"The subject is the return of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. No doubt you have heard all about it through the rumor mill?" he quipped with the question.

"I have Director. What exactly happened to have them enter the Witness Protection Program back then?" Doctor Sterling had taken over for Jacqueline Sloane having left for New York with her daughter Faith.

"It had something to do with the Cartel Leader Pedro Hernandez and Shannon decided to talk with the authorities in California for where the both of them were killed in a car crash, while NIS agent Curt Mitchell as well was killed. Special Agent Gibbs back than had lived for 34 years thinking that they were dead. When in fact it was Shannon having gotten wind that they were going to killed. She decided to contact the Witness Protection Program and the rest is history."

"And what is your advice now Leon? he requested with the question...

"I have just found that the new Cartel leader is going to be sending two contracted snipers to try and take out all three of them at some point. Even though that Shannon is already dying with breast cancer and a blood disorder."

"Wow! I will suggest that you tell them nevertheless Leon. At least this way Gibbs can be more prepared. Can't you get the D.O.D. to have a protection detail or even the Witness Protection to help out?"

"The problem with that doctor is the fact that Colonel James Hawkins with them will be involved with them for another two weeks.

WORK IN PROGRESS TODAY......................................

"Now this is not good at all Doctor. " Vance had to say to him on the subject. Even though their was a possible chance that Colonel Hawkins might be getting a job in Florida with the Witness Protection Agency instead of leaving after all of these years.

"Is there anything else on your mind Leon? Have you heard from Jacqueline Sloane in New York?" he needed to know with watching his reaction with the news.

"First of all I heard from Jack twice. She is doing okay considered she is very busy working at the Manhattan medical center. She had been helping her daughter Faith out with the baby when ever she is home."

"Has she mention Gibbs at all?" 

"Not one word Doctor Sterling. Any ways what else is on my mind is the fact that Gibbs is going to get hurt once again once his daughter Kelly leaves for Florida maybe with her husband's new job. Since the wedding ceremony is in one week. As with Gibbs and Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins with the double ceremony."

"I hope that everything is going to work out for all involved Leon. Maybe you're able to talk the D.O.D. into having to add more protection detail knowing it's going to cost a lot of funds?" he replied with the suggestion.

"I will have to talk with them as with SECNAV along with the Pentagon. This is a big issue Doctor for when it comes to the Cartel. Special Agent Gibbs has dealt with them a number of times during the times he's been an agent with NIS before changing to NCIS."

"Alright then please keep me updated Leon once you know the answer to the protection detail." he said with watching Director Leon Vance to head back to his office to make those calls.

"Thanks for the advice." he said with leaving....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Calling the D.O.D in his office needing to find out on whether they will grant the additional protection for the family of Special Agent Gibbs.

Looking up the one number on his phone. He wasn't going to be calling Senator William Anderson. Someone that he's able to trust ever since his daughter Melissa Anderson had come back from a undercover operation for nine months as Damon Garcia's girlfriend now dead.

Dialing the number with the Senator in his office on the hill. He had just gotten back from a meeting with the President of the United States to discuss certain security protocols. Sitting down in his brown chair of his office of the chambers. All of a sudden his cell phone had gone off seeing the one name on the screen having to been awhile.

"Leon, oh my! What a pleasure to be hearing from you. What's going on old friend?" he cried out with excitement over the phone.

"I need your help Bill with further with a special protection detail for Special Agent Gibbs and his family from certain threats from the new Cartel Leader taking over for Damon Garcia?"

"I heard with reading the latest Intel while I was at the White House. I will grant the extra funds with around the clock protection for just two weeks Leon. After that they are on their own." he stated...

"Better than nothing at all Bill. Thank you, I am sorry to have bother you being busy?" he responded...

"No problem Leon and take care. I will get together all of the agents to be on the detail." he hangs up the phone to begin the process....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the D.O.D. in Washington, D.C.

Senator William Anderson had called in his best agents into his chamber. Eight of them from different areas of the city before they were going to be sent off on a new assignment. But now they have one for the next two weeks.

Lt. Danny Jenkins in charge of the group will be reading a large file on who is to be protected in Alexandria, Virginia.

Everyone sitting around the conference table listening contently with two of them women in the group around 36 and 28 with a great deal of experience under their belts.

"All of you will be working 8 hour shifts with making sure that Special Agent Gibbs's family will be protected with a double wedding ceremony will be happening within a week. Afterwards the woman Shannon Gibbs will be entering into a hospice in Ct. I understand this is where the Cartel leader will be sending a sniper after her with taking the target out."

Sergeant Jenny Wayland age 36 asked the following..."If we see this sniper on the grounds of the hospice. What are we supposed to do?" she needed to know with the importance of the question.

"You call for backup as with Special Agent Gibbs since he has a long time experience as a long range sniper during his years with the Marines." Lt. Jenkins had to say on the subject at hand.

"Are there any questions?" he asked...

Maureen Hara age 28th asked on where they were going to be staying during the past two weeks sir?" she had gotten to the point with the question.

"Good point! All of you will be supplied house keys to a home on the same block of Special Agent Gibbs across the street two houses down. There are going to be five bedrooms being developed now for all of you to be sleeping. The ladies will be sharing one room, while the guys can either sleep on the couch as a regular look out at night. While during the day it will be a different story. Gibbs already knows that this particular house had been use for any type of undercover operations protecting them in the past." he commented.

"When do we start?" Wayland needed to know...

"Tonight. All of you are to pack for two weeks with bringing on what ever is needed for the most part. I will be handing out debit cards for where you will be using for the two weeks to feed yourself, gas for the vehicles and anything else to keep a close eye on the Gibbs family and I suggest all of you pick out nice clothing for the double wedding at the NCIS Naval Yards in a week. Understand?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile and Kelly finally had arrived to the house parking her car in the parking space in the front of the house. She had noticed that work was being done across the street with the house that had been on the market for awhile now.

She didn't know who was going to be moving in with the realtor opening the garage door with equipment that needed to be moved into it for now. While the group that brought the house for now will be running a home business of electronics.

Kelly said to Loreile with pulling out her wedding dress from the back of the car. "What's wrong Loreile?" she asked with making sure to not drop the dress.

"Don't know. Maybe Jethro might know the answer." she stated with pulling out her dress with walking up the steps with the door opened. Gibbs and Colonel James Hawkins as with Shannon were watching a western on tv called The lonesome Cowboy."

"Hey! What took you so long?" Jethro asked with lowering down the TV. 

"We needed to be sure about the dresses." Loreile said with asking something. "Whose the people moving in across the street?"

"D.O.D. agents will be watching us for the next two weeks using the special account funds from Wynn Crawford of the EX SECRETARY OF NAVY." Gibbs replied with the two heading upstairs to placed the dresses into the closet. "Can't we look at the dresses?" he begged for the most part.

In unison.............."NO!" Before they both started up the steps.

"Now that settles it." Gibbs taking in a deep breath with being curious will see if he's able to take a peak.

Moments later the ladies had come back down wanting to know more about the agents sitting on the chairs empty in the living room with the fireplace going.

"From what I understand Leon had spoken with Senator William Anderson of the D.O.D. in order to approve the protection detail. Otherwise with Senator Stephen Hill arrested for treason and other charges. Leon was able to talk to him about it. Having to be Melissa Anderson's father currently on a a new assignment in Florida." he responded with the information.

"Let's just hope this protection detail is going to work Jethro?" Shannon had to reply on the subject...


	15. Chapter 15

"Me to Shannon." Gibbs needed to say. While he was looking at Kelly and Loreile. "By the way how did it go with the fittings?"

"Angelo of the Boutique was thrilled to see us along with giving us a break on the dresses. The fittings went well with not needing to make any changes to the dresses." Kelly said...

"He had given us three choices to pick out with the dresses." Loreile replied with getting up to make herself a cup of tea.

"What about Bishop, Delilah and Kasie with their dresses?" Gibbs said.

"From what Angelo had said. They have their dresses already and ready to go with the wedding. I didn't bother Jethro to asked about pricing. However he did say that Shannon needs to come in tomorrow to try on her dress if possible?" Loreile says...

"I will be there." Shannon responded...

"Well any rate is anyone interested in Chinese food? I will call this time with needing to order enough for snacks to watch a movie this evening." Gibbs replied with a smirk on his face as if Loreile had thought that he was up to something with the ploy.

Pulling up the number of the Chinese restaurant in his contacts he dialed while everyone else started to talk. While Loreile had some work to be done on the laptop with her writing her third novel for the publisher. She was going to make it a series of stories involving the world of SCI FI.

She was able to hear Jethro talking giving the order making sure that the person on the phone was able to get it right along with the bill coming to $72.00 with the tip.

Kelly wanted to watch Loreile on what she was writing working on the last two chapters of the Title called THE GREEN VOID." "What's the story about Loreile?"

"It's about a spacecraft sent up for N.A.S.A. are on a long range mission outside of the galaxy to place them into suspended animation. Only to find them being caught into a vortex to find them in the future of Earth. 1000 years with most of all of the population living underground due to the pollution and radiation of the nuclear wars between all of the countries."

"Has the first two novels sold a lot of copies?" Kelly had to asked and very much interested in SCI FI and writing.

"My published for Cooper Publishing was very much surprised with the readers. 60 million copies had been sold world wide with both of the novels and this one to be sent off in a few days."

"And I am very proud of Loreile for sticking with her ambitious even though her husband and some of the family members had always put her down for the writing." Jethro had to say with his pride showing for his future wife.

"Wow! That's a lot of money with that many copies sold world wide?" Shannon replied while looking out the window.

"You see something Shannon?" Gibbs asked with coming over to see...

"It looks like the D.O.D. agents are moving in. There seems to be eight of them Jethro?" she stated...

"I am going to go speak with them and find out what are their plans for when it comes to our protection?" Gibbs said with shocking everyone in the living room as he gets his jacket to stay warm outside with grabbing his hat as with his worn gloves.

Across the street the old beat up truck had come and gone with their furniture needed to look believable. Gibbs walked out of the house with everyone inside heading for the window to watch the scene. 

Watching both sides of the streets as he walks slowly with his knee all of a sudden stiff slightly. He cursed to himself that his knee was going to get into the way now.

Lt. Danny Jenkins picking up of equipment inside the medium size box had seen Special Agent Gibbs came over to them. He looked up to say the following...."Howdy Neighbor how's it going?" he asked with placing the box down as another one of the team came out to be Sergeant Jenny Wayland playing his wife wanted to find out on what was taking so long with the box.

"Hello. My name is Gibbs across the street. I just wanted to introduce myself to everyone." he says.

"Sure. Why don't you come in Gibbs to meet the rest of the gang?" Lt. Jenkins had to say with being friendly as part of the act.

"Okay." Gibbs followed him up the steps of the house to be greeted by the team. As everyone was working getting things into order.

"Everyone I wanted for all of you to meet Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS. Agent Gibbs I assume you know why we are here?" he said with everyone shaking his hand and including Maureen Hara.

"I do everyone. The next week is going to be busy for all involved with the double wedding ceremony. I assume you know this fact?"

"We were informed by Senator William Anderson for the next two weeks. Otherwise we will be taking shifts with watching out for you and your family?" he responded with Gibbs turning around to head back out with Lt. Jenkins with shaking his hand....

"Please let me know on whether on anything changes with the protection detail Lt. Jenkins?" Gibbs needed to know with the question and his family in his house.

"I certainly will Special Agent Gibbs." Jenkins replied with picking up something from the grass near the walk up to the steps.

He watched Gibbs walk back across the street watching out for any type of traffic. Making it to his house with his knee feeling better as he walks up the steps.

Inside his family was interested in what was said by the D.O.D. agent. "How did it go Daddy?" Kelly came over to asked her father...

"Jesus! I am not in the house a moment with everybody jumping on me with the questions? Listen it's fine. We are going to be protected from some find officers for the department of defense. So now let's relax to watch a movie?" he asked the group with all of them agreeing with needing to change his clothes. "I will be right now I need to change into my sweats everyone." he commented with Loreile knowing what he was trying to pull.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Somalia, Paraguay

Cartel leader Samuels Alexandria Alverez along with his second-in-command Luciano Ambrois were going over the latest shipments of weapons inside the air condition office with the temperatures having to be 100 degrees along with the humidity.

Alverez asked his second-in-command on the following Intel...."Any word on who is going to be hired with the contracts to be taking out the Gibbs family in the states?"

"Yes. There are four coming here to be landing in a day to speak with you about how to go about it since the best  
time will be for when everyone will be gathering at the lake inside the NCIS Naval yards." he said with his boss shaking his head.

"Don't you think that it's rather overdoing it ?" Alverez commented...

"Or we can always take them out at the Hospice in Ct. Since Shannon Gibbs is supposed to be entering the home to die and I understand through my sources that they will be going for the final time." he stated.

"When they get here Ambrois I will decide on the decision of the choice. But in the meantime please get me something cold to drink?" he asked..

"Of course!" he replied with heading for the fridge in the back filled with drinks and other items to eat.

IT WAS THE NEXT DAY AT THE SOMALIA, PARAGUAY AIR FIELD 

The transport plane had landed with both Alverez and Ambrois waiting to drive the four back to the Cantina to discuss business. Not too far from the airfield. They will be back tomorrow with a large shipments of weapons and drugs to be sold to the natives.

All four of the contracted snipers were from Korea, Iran, Russian and even the United States. Deegan Hines an American will be in charge of the talks as Alverez sitting at a table in the back of the Cantina packed with the patrons hot from outside drinking heavy to cool them off.

"So what is it you want us to do Alverez?" Hines had to asked since all four are looking for a huge payday.

"In these files that I am heading out to all of all are to read about your targets that you're going to taking out for $100,000 each man. Anyone that doesn't do the job will not be paid at all and to leave my sight before you're killed on site. Understand?"

All four of the snipers agreed to the contract.

The Russian sniper Danail Keri age 43 asked the main question for when they will be getting paid.

"Half now while the rest for when your target is killed." he handed them each an envelope with the money inside.

"Hines has Gibbs, while the Korea has Shannon, Keri Kelly and the Iranian has Loreile Baskins a D.O.D./NCIS agent.

"Is everyone happy now?" Alverez had to say to his party at the table......


	16. Chapter 16

In unison everyone agreed to the deal by Alverez. While he ordered another round of drinks and including food asking the hostess to come over to take the orders for everyone.

Outside it was beginning to get darker with a threat a rain storm. Maybe if it did rain that it might lower the humidity a little in order to make it tolerable for everyone.

All four of the contracted killers were taking a look at the envelopes filled with their partial payments for the jobs of taking out Gibbs, Shannon, Kelly and Loreile.

All of a sudden it started to rain hard along with a crack of thunder heading their way as with lightning. Everyone outside were scattering about to head for their homes to protect them from the lightning and getting soaked to the gills.

No one knew how long it was going to last. Otherwise Alervez and his snipers stayed inside to eat and drink. Though there were some lovely ladies in the Cantina that two of them had their eyes on and with getting up to asked them to drink.

Alverez and Ambrois were chuckling at the sight with his daughter as one of them. He didn't mind just as long as she is treated the correct way. If they hurt her than their is going to be hell to pay.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the next day at the commissary for NCIS. Director Leon Vance with his part of the wedding ceremony was to check with the cooks that will be supplying the food as to help out with the double ceremony.

He walked into the cooking area to talk with Lt. Benny Gordons in charge was hollering at someone to get with it already. He turned around to face the director. "Leon how are you today? I am sorry you had to see that." he replied.

"It's alright. It's all part of the job mostly. I came here to see what you're going to be making for the ceremony." he said with interest.

"We're all set with all of the tables and chairs are placed with everything to arrive that day as with the balloons from Ct. Otherwise this is the copy on what is going to be available. I was able to hire extra help for the event." he hands him the long list of entrees, desserts and the main meal, along with the champagne and other liquors.

"Wow Benny! This is just fantastic with all this work going into this with such a short notice?" he was thrilled for the most part....

"Thank you, sir. Anything for Special Agent Gibbs and his family." he said with pride.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibbs having been sleeping for sometime woke to an empty bed wondering what was going on. The bed was cold for sometime as if Loreile having been to bed? He had moved off the blankets to find out. Only to feel stiffness with his goddamn knee in spite the replacement.

Sitting for a moment rubbing the stiffness. He was angry at himself for being old for god sake. Finally after a few moments he was able to move this time with heading for the bathroom before heading downstairs.

Their was chuckling and music having to be playing with Shannon, Kelly and Loreile having fun with talking about stories. While Colonel James Hawkins was asleep upstairs.

"Hey! What's all this ladies?" Gibbs sounded a tad annoyed knowing some of those stories.

"Talking about the past Jethro." Shannon said with drinking her water as with everyone else with the diet Cola's.

"I sure can remember. What stories have been told?" he asked with sitting down in the chair...

"Not only about you, Jethro. Loreile was telling us stories of her daughter Elizabeth before she was killed in the car crash. Loreile told us that she was smart for when it came to math, history and English in school."

"It sounds familiar for when it came to Kelly with her school studies." Gibbs smiled looking over at his daughter.

"And I continued on with those studies for when we entered into the Witness protection Program for many years Daddy." she stated with Shannon holding her daughter's hand.

"So tell me did anybody get any sleep at all?" Gibbs was stern with the question looking at everybody with guilty faces.

In unison with all three ladies will say...."NOPE!" Even though it was taking a toll on Shannon needing to get some sleep. Along with Kelly and Loreile.

"I suggest all of you take that nap while I will head down stairs into the basement to work on my boat and other projects?" he insisted...."Go already Shannon lay down while the rest of you head upstairs."

"Really Jethro! You're a real tiger at times with those orders?" Loreile had to say even though she was mostly teasing him.

Sometime later down in the basement. He's been sanding while drinking his Bourbon on the one side of his boat. He really needed to take a break with moving over to the back part of the basement for where he had been hiding an album put together by Shannon and Kelly while he was overseas.

He sits down on the chair to take a look at some of the articles and pictures taken. He has never shown this album to Loreile. Even though he should having to be a part of his history.

He had worked on the album being the last ten pages filled with the articles on the crash killing Shannon and Kelly. He was heart broken having placed those articles and photos onto the last ten pages of the grey large album.

He started to cry with the tears falling down his face trying to wipe them away with his hands. He wasn't able to handle it at the moment....

However Loreile upstairs was able to feel his sorrow with waking quickly from a sound sleep. She was worried about him with this entire affair having to be torn.

Placing on her purple robe and slippers to match. She was quiet as a mouse in order not to wake Shannon sleeping on the couch with the blankets up to her shoulders.

Loreile walked to the entrance of the basement to step down the steps halfway hearing the crying. It was Leroy Jethro Gibbs in distress.

Gibbs heard her standing midway with the stairs. As he looks up to wipe away the last of the tears. He really didn't want anyone to see him this way. It was a really emotional sight to see.

"I am sorry Loreile, you had to see me this way. I was looking through an album that I had been hiding for a very long time." he says with showing her the grey album on the table.

"May I see it Jethro? It's something that you're able to share with me." she said with taking hold of her future husband.

She kissed him on his cheek with the both of them heading over to the table so that she's able to look at all of the pages.......


	17. Chapter 17

Loreile was able to feel him trembling in her arms. After a moment or two she had sat down to take a look at the album. She always that he had a number of items hidden in the house for when it comes to Shannon and Kelly. She was surprised at all of the articles that he had saved over the years, including early on with the photos of the crash.

It was a real mess. No one was able to survive that crash even those taking the place of Shannon and Kelly. 

She didn't bother to say anything other than the fact it was a no wonder why he had broken down crying looking at the grey album. She looked at him saying the following. "Are you alright now?"

"I will be Loreile once this double wedding is over and we get Shannon into the nursing home. This entire situation has really drained both emotionally and mentally." Gibbs responded.

"Did it ever occur to you, Jethro that maybe talking to Doctor Grace Confalone might help a little with trying to cope?" Loreile suggested even though it doesn't mean that he will do it nevertheless.

"Maybe it might Loreile. I will call her answering service to see if I can get into a session sometime tomorrow, along with my fitting for the tuxedo at the Boutique.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bethesda hospital

Doctor Confalone was working late after a session with a new client. She was trying to clear up her paperwork before going home to her husband home from the Pentagon.

It was at this time her answering service was calling as she had picked up. "Doctor Grace this is Ann from your service. I wanted to let you know that Special Agent Gibbs had called for a session sometime tomorrow." she said.

"Now this is a surprise. I will call him now to let him know with nothing schedule in the morning that I will be able to see him at 9am" she responded with hanging up with to check her cell phone with the number and bringing it to the screen.

Shannon, Kelly and Colonel James Hawkins were in the living room playing Monopoly. While Gibbs and Loreile were upstairs talking to Doctor Grace on the phone.

"Doc is there any way I can come see you tonight? I know it's kinda last moment and I really need to talk with you with Loreile to drive me with being upset at the latest situation going on." he looked over at her for a brief moment.

"Alright Jethro please come now while I will call my husband to let him know that I last minute emergency coming up. He will differently understand when I tell him later who the patient was." she said...

"Fine Doc. And thank you so much for your help. We will be getting ready to leave in a few moments. See in a short period of time." he said with hanging up to have the both of them getting dressed before breaking the news to the group downstairs.

"When we get back everyone. I will be sure to pick up Pizza on the way back. I will explain later where the both of us had gone to. So please do me a favorite with staying inside the house with the agents across the street." Gibbs said with Loreile taking out the keys to her vehicle instead of the truck.

Leaving the house...Shannon said the following..."I wonder what happened?" she asked with Kelly that it might of been something to do with the basement earlier.

"Come one James and check out the basement to see on whether there is anything that might of caused this sudden departure?" Kelly replied with grabbing his hand heading for the basement with turning on the light of the basement.

Walking around Kelly noticed something sitting on a table. "James look it's an album?" she said with moving over to it to look at the articles of their death over 30 years ago for god sake.

"It's a no wonder Gibbs seem upset when leaving the house. No doubt those articles and the pictures might of brought up some bad memories?" Colonel James Hawkins had to say on the subject.

"I will agree with you, Kelly. We will need to wait for when they get back on whether he will tell us. Come on put that away I don't want your father to think that we are snooping on his business." They headed upstairs to mention it to Shannon hoping that she won't say a word until he was ready.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile was worried about her future husband for when it comes again to his past. She was driving normal without having to drive fast like Gibbs does on occasions. 

Arriving at the hospital driveway into moving for the underground parking lot on the first level looking for the elevator to take it up to the fourth floor with Doctor Confalone waiting for them to arrive.

Stepping into the elevator with Gibbs punching the button having to be angry at himself now while the elevator started to move.

Once it stopped and walking out onto the fourth floor. They walked down to her office with the floor seem to be empty.

Doctor Grace having to be in the outer office checking on something for when the door opened along with her patient Special Agent Gibbs and his future wife Loreile.

"Loreile do you mind staying in the outer office for now until I asked for you? Gibbs are you ready?" she asked with moving into her office and with Gibbs walking in to sit down onto the couch with the doctor grabbing a water for him.

She brought over one for herself along with her pad and pen to be ready to write down notes.

"Okay let's get to it Jethro. Tell me what is the problem?" she was stern with the question.

"It's the damn dreams and nightmares for when it comes to Damon Garcia. And it has nothing to do with sex Doctor."

"Where have you seen him in these dreams Jethro?" she says with writing notes onto the paper.

"The first couple of dreams had me and Madeline in the field near the warehouses that was blown. Only this time Damon will shoot me in the back to die and I will end up inside the tunnel with Shannon and Kelly. And the other with Damon. However I have news for you that I just had found out about Shannon and Kelly."

"And what is that Gibbs?" This was going to be good with the tone of his voice and demeanor.

"A few weeks ago I was contacted by Vance telling me to come to his office. For where there was a Colonel James Hawkins from the Witness Protection Agency along with a large file."

"What was in the file that was so important to read?" she stated..

"The file said with my heart almost stopping that Shannon and Kelly were actually still alive living in Calbre, Italy for the past 34 years. When in fact agents that looked like them were killed in the crash after Shannon had found out about the hit and called them."

"OMG! It's a no wonder you're upset with you now going to be marry Loreile? So what do they look like now Jethro?" she said with watching pulling out his IPHONE with the pictures taken. "Jesus they are beautiful especially with Kelly. Who's the male with Kelly?"

"The same man in the office having to be her husband. So as it turned out we are going to have a double wedding ceremony at NCIS down by the lake of the Naval Yards."

"But there is more as to why you're upset with calling me today?" she commented while watching his reaction.

"Okay, the ladies and Colonel Hawkins staying at the house were napping. While I was restless and went to the basement to work. However I decided to search for something an found a grey album filled with all types of articles and pictures of the accident and many others. I had hidden it from Loreile. Any ways she had a feeling that she felt I was upset and found me crying. She held me like a baby for a little while until I was able to gather myself." he said with moisture starting up once again.

"Don't you think's part of the process Jethro with trying to cope with the past?" she said....


	18. Chapter 18

"Doctor I have been trying for many years without success. I would be many times once I had finished work I will be hole up deep inside the basement working on the boat, drinking Bourbon drowning my sorrows before I wind up in a crying fit again." he said with extreme emotion with his general demeanor.

"They try tell me why did you put together the album with all of those articles Jethro?" she stated with sarcasm...

"I wanted to remember them Doctor until now. I am going to continue on placing articles once Shannon dies in the nursing home just after the double ceremony. I know that Loreile is not able to understand this. It's part of my past and will be always with my daughter Kelly."

"Tell me a little about Kelly?" she asked for her own self and records.

"She is actually like me in a big way with being stubborn along more in a way like Loreile as well. Kelly has turned out to be a wonderful and beautiful woman in spite the fact she was hiding all of these years away from me all because of the Cartel. I don't intend to have her hurt any further with her future husband Colonel James Hawkins to protect her once they leave for their honeymoon to Florida."

"She won't be able to protected every minute of her life. She's going to feel smothered at times needing to get away to breath until she is ready to come back into the fold." Doctor Grace had to say on the subject remembering about her own children.

"I completely understand it Doctor Grace. It's hard for me right now dealing with them back and planning our wedding with everyone helping out in the process. And in the meantime hanging over our heads is the fact that Snipers from five different countries will be coming after us knowing that Shannon and Kelly are actually still alive?"

"Good grief! It's no wonder all of you are in a state of flux?" she responded with her question.

Shaking his head with his emotion stressing out his entire body in his office. "When it comes to Shannon and Kelly. I loved them a great deal and I could always remembered Kelly crying every time I had to leave for deployment. And it killed me when I had found from NIS that they were found dead in the car with the NIS agent Curt Mitchell being shot. So I went after Pedro Hernandez after tracking him down with setting up an area in the hill with my rifle and scope until it was ready to take him out. I didn't mention this to you at the time you had showed up at the bar."

"Why didn't you tell me his name at the time?" she said strongly with her question.

"It was an oversight Doctor. I wanted to turn in myself at that point. However you were able to talk me out of it. This situation with the snipers has everyone stressed out making it worse for Shannon having to be dying from breast cancer and a blood disorder. I really feel for her and doesn't wish any further treatments from her doctors having to be already too late. Her last wish is to see myself and Kelly married at the double ceremony before placing herself at the nursing room with a room waiting for her."

"That's sad Gibbs. Do you mine if I talk with Loreile now while you're waiting outside?" she asked with the request...

"Of course not doctor!" he had gotten up from the couch to walk out asking Loreile to go inside to talk with Doctor Confalone.

He sits down nervously needing to watch the TV with turning it on with the remote.

"So tell me Loreile how are you feeling about all this with your husband?" she responded with the question watching her reaction.

"Angry damn it! To have this happen now with our mutual happiness doctor. I was completely shocked when Jethro had told me that Shannon and Kelly were still alive after 34 years. I can imagine just how bad it can be my future husband after finding him in the basement falling apart crying in my arms. He's been doing this for many years after he leaves NCIS at night."

"Do you think he's going to recover once Shannon enters the nursing home to die Loreile I asked you?" she wasn't sure this was the right question to asked.

"No he won't doctor. He might a little with his daughter having to be alive and married with the double ceremony. Otherwise he's going to be having a hard time trying to recover with his work and being married trying to raise a family at his late in life." she responded the best she could.

"Is there anything you can do to help Loreile for when it comes to Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" she says ...

"To continue on with loving him and supporting him the best I can Doctor Grace." she commented...

"Good for you, Loreile. Listen he needs to keep on talking unlike what he used to do with keeping everything in all of the time. Making it bad for his physical and mental state." She stated...

"I really don't know what changed it Doctor Confalone?" she said with having to be thinking further with the question.

"Are you serious Loreile?" It was all you and your love for him starting at meeting him at the SECNAV celebration. He had changed his entire altitude because of you. And I hope it stays that way with all of the pain and torture he's been through the past few years?"

"God! That was just awful to have lost his manhood that last time only to have repaired with the different new surgical programs to save his life in the first place." she said with needing to move into a better position.

Loreile was blushing thinking those days for when he was angry about his condition. "Believe doctor it was just awful for the both of us for when he was going to heal finally and then leave the hospital. And the first thing he wanted to do when we had gotten home head for the bedroom while Shane was asleep with his father coming home from the hospital." she chuckled slightly.

"And I bet you loved every moment you spent the time with your husband?" Doctor Grace will joke with her....

"Damn right I did! However now is a different with more of those damn dreams and nightmares with getting shot in the field." she wanted to hit something now in her office. But she was trying to calm herself with deep breaths.


	19. Chapter 19

When my daughter Elizabeth had died in the car crash five years ago. I had a number of dreams for almost a year once I decided that enough was enough with needing to get my life back on track. Those dreams had placed me deeper into the dark void. Until I was able to talk with a therapist. I remembered her name back then having trained at the Harrisburg, Georgia hospital. Her name was Doctor Samantha Ryan."

"Wait a minute I have heard of her from somewhere Loreile. she used to be involved with your husband back then with your husband before the crazed Harper Dearing scared her away?" she replied with Loreile shaking her head.

"I don't know he has never mention her to me Doctor. But anyway I am just saying that she was able to help me get back on track. I had worked hard with packing up to leave North Fork, Virginia and start a new life in Washington, D.C. to start work at the Evergreen safe house with help from Director Leon Vance."

"Now I would like to talk to the both of you together for which I will asked him about Doctor Ryan. Please in your seat while I call him inside." She had gotten up from her chair to open the door to ask Gibbs to come inside.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had moved inside with seeing the expression on his fiancé's face...

"Something has come up that Loreile needs to know from you and this information will be classified by me and the files."

"Okay what is it Loreile?" Gibbs said calmly even though they were opening a can of worms playing with Gibbs past.

"Jethro I need to know who exactly is Doctor Samantha Ryan to you? She had mention this when I had remembered a woman being my therapist five years ago for when Elizabeth had died in the car crash having to been Doctor Ryan."

Taking a moment before answering the question. "Doctor Samantha Ryan and myself had a relationship during the time prior to the Naval Yards blowing up by Harper Dearing. We were together for four months before she was scared away from Dearing. She and her son Palmer left the Pentagon having to worked for the Physic Ops division."

"Were you intimate with her Jethro?" Loreile needed to know the answer for her own self to feel better.

"We were before she left and I was angry that she was scared of Dearing. I lost contact with her even though Tony had asked me to search for her. I was too hurt both emotionally and mentally afterwards."

Doctor Grace broke into the conversation. "Now here we are now with the both of you be getting married very soon. The both of you will need to discuss it further another time. But the main reason was the fact that Gibbs came here to talk about his feelings in regard to his first wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly. However it was that damn Album that had brought up those memories. What I need from the both of you before moving into the union is to get rid on both sides to throw out all of your past memories into the garbage and start flesh with your new lives. Does this make sense?" she was serious with the question and she needed for the both of them to agree to the idea.

Loreile looked over at Gibbs on whether he will be agreeing. "I will and have gotten past my demons from the past Doctor Grace." she said...

"I have to as well since I can't be living like this any more with all of the pain I have suffered over the years. I will agreed to your plan Doctor." He says with a deep breath.

"Okay now to the one thing I need to know before going on with this session. Do the both of you love each other in order to get married and live a life without all of your demons?"

In unison..."Yes." 

"Wonderful! What is the one item that is going to remind you of Shannon, Gibbs?" Doctor Grace needed to say and asked with the one question that the both of her patients needed to think about.

Loreile went first...."Ocne this wedding is over and Shannon enters into the nursing home maybe my future will be feeling better with his mental state. I have placed my past into the past with David dying even though he was a man that loved to fool around with the ladies. I have gotten over it as with my daughter's death. Though she will always be in my head and heart for the most part."

"Very good Loreile. Now Jethro you're next." she stated...

"I will need to be doing my best starting with throwing out the album. But I won't throw out my daughter's Christmas ornaments that are up in the attic. Otherwise I can use her baby clothes for our child that will be taken full advantage. Otherwise the rest of the items will be heading for the garbage can. Does this help Doctor Grace?" he asked filled with emotion.

"Yes, it does. Now I would like to thank the both of you for coming here. Now get out of here so that I can take a break before my next patient." She responded with the couple getting up to hold each other's hand.

She was relieved now that was over with for now.....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside the hospital Loreile called the house to have Kelly to picked up the phone. "Is everybody alright Kelly?" she asked...

"Mommy had a lot of pain earlier until she was able to take her pills. She is asleep upstairs in my room while myself and James are watching one of Dad's old movies." she chuckled as with Loreile over the phone.

"Which one?" she had to asked...

"Would you believe he taped this a long time ago to be "The wizard of Oz? I remember daddy having taped this for me many years ago to watch. Any way is everything okay between the both of you? I was able to see the stress before the both of you left the house." Kelly replied with being really opened to seeing things clear.

"It is now Kelly. By the way we are going to stop at the diner. Do you and James want anything?"

She looked over at James on whether he wanted anything. "I heard. I will like to have a scramble egg platter and that's it with the drinks here."

"Loreile, you will need to write it down. And since my dress was fitting nicely I don't need to be eating like horse before the ceremony. I will have the Turkey club sandwich and nothing else." Loreile was able to write it down at the diner giving the orders to the waitress since Elle was not around at the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

They were able to wait at the diner while the cook in the back was putting together the large order with Gibbs waiting for the bill to be written out. The diner was busy. But when Elle was working, she always knew what the customers were thinking about.

After sometime the owner helping out were able to place all four of the bags in two large boxes to make it easier to carry and have the items to fall out of the bags. The bill was handed to Gibbs to be $62.00 and some change. He handed the owner his credit card to charge. Taking only a moment with the receipt popping up.

Loreile was able to help with carrying the box having to be careful with her stomach and her unborn baby. "Thanks Jethro said to his future wife. He had placed them into the back of the truck being covered.

He was able to help her into the vehicle before taking off to drop everything off onto the kitchen table. He was even able to pick something up for Shannon in case she had gotten up from her nap.

Parking into the driveway like always. Colonel James Hawkins came out in his jacket to help Gibbs with the one box filled with the goodies. Gibbs asked James on whether Shannon was up from the nap.

"She's awake Gibbs and is feeling slightly better." They walked inside with Loreile opening the front door for the both of them and with walking inside the living room with music being played throughout the entire house.

"Nice sounding music to relax anyone?" Gibbs said to the group with the boxes having been dropped off onto the kitchen table.

"Jethro doesn't it remind you many years ago for when when you were back from deployment in order to be listening to the music in the living room and out into the back yard?" Shannon had to say with Loreile keeping herself calm until after she eats having to be starved as with everyone else.

While they were eating Shannon had mention that she had called Angelo for her fitting tomorrow in the morning. "Kelly is going to be driving me in the morning after breakfast. He wanted to show me something special." she says...

"Anybody decided to pick out any of the small gifts for all of the tables?" Gibbs needed to asked since this was an important item for any social gathering as with a wedding.

"I will be checking that out tomorrow as well since I will be going with Shannon and Kelly. We know of a small gift shop that we passed to see what type of trinkets they have to buy." Loreile responded with a slight smile enjoying her food as with everyone else.

"Jethro when are you supposed to be getting fitted for your tuxedo?" Shannon had to say with Gibbs to say the following.

"I believe that myself, James have a fitting sometime in the afternoon at the Tuxedo place on Highland Place. " he commented with needing to eat further and with heading for the fridge for a Budweiser. "Jame, you want a beer?" he asked...

"I love one. It's been so long since I have a beer with my job always busy with watching the ladies in the compound in Italy." James cried out with slight anger...

"That's too bad that there was a lot of restrictions?" Gibbs needed to say on the subject. He brings over the bottle of cold Budweiser into his hand to drink. Neither of the ladies asked since the both of them were pregnant.

"Maybe dad it was better that way for everyone there at the compound. It's what protected us all for those 34th years?" Kelly has to say on the subject.

"True. But it was well worth since I had taken over during the last ten years. When I had met Kelly and Shannon I was able to get them into programs to keep them busy on the computers, electronics, communications and others like painting. Many of the others clients liked the programs since they didn't have to face a long term depression of feeling alone from their families like with Shannon and Kelly."

"So it was Shannon's illness that made the Witness Program Program to bring them to the United States to contact me at NCIS?" Gibbs said with some annoyance with his demeanor. Not that he didn't appreciate it greatly with loving Shannon many years ago as with his daughter Kelly.

"Correct Jethro." Shannon replied. "I am truly sorry to have brought this up you? Otherwise I need to make my peace with you. So if you want can we take a ride so that we talk? Loreile I need to get this off my shoulders." she stated with tears.

"Alright I will go with you. But Loreile I remember the conversation with Doctor Confalone. I suggest you try to get rid of some of your things while I do the same?" he calmly said with grabbing his truck keys in the ash tray near the door along with his weapon, wallet, money and coins. He and Shannon walked out with Kelly didn't know that her mother was going to be doing this.

"Kelly tell me what is going on?" Loreile needed to know as with Colonel James Hawkins.

"I have no idea Loreile. Unless my mother plans to let go entirely with letting my father to finally forget the past and start to live again." Kelly commented....


	21. Chapter 21

Shannon asked Jethro to drive them to the beach they used to go all of the time once they had moved here to Alexandria, Virginia. Gibbs had no idea what was going on with Shannon. Even though he was going to say his wife when in fact she had not been for 34 years. This was a most difficult situation for the both of them.

It was another five minutes before they reach the same spot they stopped to walk down to the beach with the blanket and other essentials. But this time they had no blanket or essentials accept to talk.

Parking the truck with helping Shannon to move down. She thanked him with a crooked smile knowing that she was in pain and weak. "Thank you." she commented with taking his firm hand walking to the benches that had been added over the years. Sitting down on one of the grey benches. She was nervous with not knowing on how to go about it talking to her husband of yesteryear.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs told Shannon to begin that he was going to listen...While he was still holding her frail hand.

"Jethro, you do know that I love you? However I need for you to stop living in the past and start living again. I know this is not going to be easy for you to do. Since I read the file that you're been slowly killing yourself with the Bourbon, basement and your boats. This needs to stop to start living a life with Loreile. She is such a beautiful woman having met and understanding her love for you in every aspect."

His head had dropped with Shannon lifting his chin. "I don't know if I can Shannon. But when I saw Doctor Confalone earlier with Loreile. She had told me that I need to do the same thing along with anything in the house that will remind me of you. Even though I will not throw out any of Kelly's Christmas ornaments." he cried out....

"You don't have to Jethro. I just want you to be free of me finally when I pass away and life your life. I understand that the past few years that you're or have been screwing up with some of your judgement because of your past."

"I have been so screwed up Shannon over the years. There had been a number of times for when I was working in the basement with the Bourbon to wind up on the cold floor crying my eyes out trying to hide." he commented with kissing her on her lips....

"You're such a sweet, tender man when you need to be Jethro. However you to stop with the self destruction before you actually kill yourself. Accept for those from the Cartel that is actually after you?" she said harshly with her demeanor.

"I have tried a number of times over the years. However ever since I have met Loreile. She had been working hard to place me on the straight and narrow for the most part."

"I can see how she looks at you all of the time with the love deep inside her body." Shannon had to say with her own experience from way back.

"How well I know it Shannon and I don't wish to screw that up after all of my other fail marriages." he commented..

"I just can't believed it Jethro that you were married four hundred times and including to this woman named Jacqueline Sloane?" she said with needing to take a moment to catch her breath.

"Are you alright Shannon?" he was concern with holding her up slightly until she was able to feel better...

"I am better thank you. It's getting to get much worse each day that goes by. But anyway why did you married those women in the first place?" she insisted making him feel uncomfortable with the question. However he was able to answer the question.

"Maybe it had something to do with trying to replace you in the long run and not working making me more miserable as the years goes by Shannon and I truly do regret it for having treated Diane, Stephanie, Rebecca and Sloane very badly."

"That's too bad Jethro." she had looked around the beach area. There was no one around as they used to take off there clothing to go nude swimming. She might not like the idea. But she was in the mood with one last time to swim. Even though she will have to take her time in the waters.

She didn't know how Jethro was going to react to the idea.

"Jethro do a big favor?" she started slowly with this idea of hers.

"What's that Shannon?" While looking into her face.

"One last time going nude swimming for old time sakes?" she said with watching his face growing on his face at the crazy idea though wishing to do this with no one around.

Gibbs helped Shannon with removing her clothing and shoes as with himself doing the same with getting past there shyness with their bodies. Shannon had lost a great deal of weight from her health conditions looking fragile.

Moving off the bench to head on down the waters with the sand loving and cleaned. While the temperatures were in the sixties making the water slight cold.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibbs house

Loreile was looking out the window wondering on where they might of went earlier.

Kelly came over to her at the couch to tell her the following. "I have a feeling that Shannon had brought daddy to the beach to talk and swim today. It's the very same beach that the both of them used to go all the time before I was born or when he had when he come back home."

"How do you know this Kelly?" Loreile needed to know with the answer for herself.

"Daddy and Mommy used to tell me all of the time. No doubt mother wanted to talk with daddy is to tell him to let go of the past. Before taking one last swim into the very same beach among other things." she commented since Loreile knew what she was talking about in the first place.

"I just don't want my future husband to get hurt further. Since it's been rough on him all of these years and he's tired of crying when ever he's home."

"If I know daddy since I have been here. He's not going to destroy his future with you, Lorele. So please relax until they get back home and don't asked any questions unless he says anything. Okay?" she begged....


	22. Chapter 22

Coming out of the water Shannon was feeling slightly chilled and needed to have a towel to dry off. While Gibbs came over to her with the white towel placing it around her body.

She looked into his crystal blue eyes with his hair falling down to his brow. As she pushed his hair back. "Thank you, Jethro." While she killed him with the passion that she could muster. He was going to try and control himself. But when it comes to the mother his his daughter. He needed to give her one last time being together.

He kissed her back hard this time as they fell back onto the sand rolling with trying to enjoy each other without hurting the woman he onced loved a great deal and his soulmate.

For the next thirty minutes Leroy Jethro Gibbs was able to give what they needed to most. Actually he was rather enjoying himself with the intensity of their bodies mended together.

Shannon wasn't worrying about the pain she will be feeling later nor anything else for that fact. She was dying and she didn't care at the moment.

Kissing further after Gibbs was able to release his seed into her without worries. He needed to catch his breath, along with the fact he was starving....Laying together with Shannon in his arms, she had closed her eyes remembering of the past some 34 years prior.

"Jethro do you have any plans on where you're going to go for your honeymoon?" she softly planted a soft kiss to his cheek as he kissed her back with his fingers pushing back her hair from her eyes.

"Orlando, Florida with staying at one of the Marriott hotels to visit the casino's, shopping, boating and most of all fishing since Loriele likes to fish."

"When was the last time since you have mention it about your cabin on when you were there?" she asked....

"A month ago with Loreile for a three day weekend taking off early from work after finishing up a case. Come on I am hungry. How about we call home to see if anyone wants anything from the diner?"

"This sounds like a real plan Jethro. I am going to get dressed while you call them home?" she commented....


	23. Chapter 23

Loreile was worried on why it was taking so long. Even though Kelly had been telling her to relax as with James watching TV with a western.

However moments later the house phone was ringing that was sitting on the coffee table. Right away she went to pick up..."Hello this Loreile how can I help you?" she said...

"Hey! This is Jethro. I wanted to asked on whether everyone want anything from the diner since we are on our way home."

"Hold on while I ask." She had turned to asked the both of them on what they wanted.

"Yummy! I will have a roasted chicken with stuffing if possible." Kelly had mention.

While James wanted his rib eye steak with fries and that was it. Loreile told her husband what they wanted while he was writing it down on his small pad that he keeps on him at all times. "Did you get all that Jethro?"

"I did sweetie. By the way I well tell you everything later while we are in bed to talk." he stated...

"You don't have to tell me anything baby. Just get home safe with Shannon and the food. Okay?"

"Sure enough. Later!" he says with ending the call with Shannon to be getting out of the truck with Gibbs helping her down once again to head inside to the diner having to be a little bit slow for the moment to make it easier with the orders.

Walking inside the diner....

Elle was working this particular a last minute change. Even though she didn't mind a bit. She was being the hostess this time and noticed her favorite customer. He with a woman that was introduce to her the other day. She still didn't understand the situation between the both of them.

"Would like a table or the counter Jethro?" she said...

"It's a take out order Elle and it's a big one. I have written it down so that you don't have to do it twice." he hands it to her with telling him and the woman Shannon to relax for now while bringing in the order into the kitchen having to be priority for now.

She came back out...Gibbs, you need anything else for now?" she had asked....

"Nothing Elle." she went back to work to wait until the kitchen was able to put everything together.....

"Jethro are you going to invite Elle to the ceremony?" Shannon asked with the importance of the question sitting down at the counter near the register.

"I have been thinking about it being last minute." Gibbs called Elle over for a moment.

"What's up ?" she said with looking over at them...

"Are you going to be working this Saturday morning coming up? The reason I asked is the fact that my daughter Kelly and her finance along with myself and Loreile will be getting married for a double ceremony at the Naval Yards lake. I really like to see you there at ten o'clock a.m."

"I am honored Gibbs.. I will need to check my schedule and speak with my boss with exchanging it with another employee. Okay?" she commented with his answer.

"Fair enough Elle."

SOMETIME LATER

Gibbs and Shannon had arrived home four large bags with two boxes as Elle and the Cook had done. Loreile had gotten up from the couch to open the door for the both of happy to see the both of them.

Shannon was looking the worse for wear. Though she was somewhat upbeat. Bringing in the boxes to have Loreile and Kelly taking out the bags onto the brown coffee table to eat. Everyone was starving. Placing each of the items into place with Gibbs, Loreile, Shannon, Kelly and James. He was rather surprised on what his future wife had ordered for with the rib eye steak as with Gibbs smelling delicious to their nostrils.

Everyone was quiet during dinner. Even though Loreile had asked on how was the beach today.

"Lovely. Even though the water was a little cold. The only thing that I never liked is when the water is a little high is when I step my feet on the bottom to feel any critters, rocks or even jelly fish." Shannon commented with everyone chuckling.

"She had always been that way ever since I had met her at the Stillwater train station. However it was prior when I had noticed her working at the clothing boutique working on a female dummy." Gibbs said...

"Daddy can you tell us on how you met Loreile?" Kelly wanted to know with everyone interested.

"Jesus that is a loaded question Kelly. But I will answer nevertheless."

Taking a deep breath...."This is when I had been rescued with senior field agent McGee having been tortured for those two months. It wasn't as bad for Tim as compared to what was done to me. Anyway I have spent time in the hospital to recover. Even though Director Leon Vance had set up a plan."

"And what was that Jethro?" Shannon asked with being really interested....

"This is when Vance had set up a rehab time for me while I was in the hospital with Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins of the Evergreen safe house was chosen to take care me for that month and then at home. However it was at this point that there was a SECNAV celebration for which I was told to attend wearing my best duds. I was at the food table when Loreile had bumped into me not realizing until she knew who it was."

"Daddy did you have any chemistry between you and Loreile at that particular?" she commented with everyone was on the edge with the question.

"MY GOD YEA THERE WAS PLENTY! Everyone that had attended had noticed the both of us since it was the D.O.D. members and Vance having set this up in the first place. And they never expected to get together that night with going outside down to the beach. And the rest is history!" he smirked as with Loreile blushing....


	24. Chapter 24

They had continued to talk about his date with Loreile before changing the subject to the double ceremony.

"I was able to asked Elle at the diner on whether or not she will be able to attend Saturday." Gibbs needed to say.

"Did she say that she will be able to attend?" Loreile was munching on her Turkey Club and milk shake with having to be thirsty.

"Elle is going to be getting back to me on whether or not she is able to have her scheduled changed to attend the ceremony." Gibbs says with taking a bite of his steak and with the last of the mushrooms that was really delicious.

Shannon had finished her food with not really hungry after all as she was feeling the weakness and pain setting in now. Kelly had gotten up to grab her mother's pain medication and other pills given by her doctors.

She brought them over with Shannon giving her daughter a hint of a smile with placing them onto the table next to her. She had opened the three bottles to take out the pills that was going to be needed.

After dinner with cleaning up the mess and what was thrown into the garbage pail. Shannon wanted to lay down upstairs for a few hours. While everyone else decided to watch the news first before watching a movie on TV.

There was an international news report from Somalia, Paraguay talking about the new Cartel leader Samuels Alexandria Alverez had been building up his regime once again. Along with mentioning about a recent meeting at a local cantina with the globe's top four contracted snipers.

A source had stated that they will be heading out to the United States. However right now with the rain to end in a few days. They aren't able to do a thing with who ever clients to be taken out.

Afterwards the news broadcaster David Muir went on to other international news for the most part. After the news was over. No one had talked about the report on the Cartel leader and his meeting. Knowing very well in what it meant to them . There lives were in danger no matter how they will be seeing it.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs finding a movie with the African Queen with Humphrey Bogart and Katharine Hepburn. However he had gone upstairs to check on Shannon on whether or not she was alright. She was waking having to be feeling slightly better.

"Hey! Am I too late for the movie?" Shannon had to say with Gibbs helping her up from the bed with a smile between the both of them.

"Nope! It's just starting with the African Queen." He commented with helping to walk down the stairs as a favor.

Anybody want popcorn, beers or any other snacks?"

They all said popcorn with the beers for Gibbs and James while the ladies went for the sodas since Loreile and Kelly are pregnant.

But for now Loriele settled in for now until later when they are in bed to talk with Gibbs about his time at the beach with Shannon. She is a type of a person that needs to know everything having to be a communications officer.

As for Shannon in her mind thinking the following. There was going to be a problem later for when it's time for everyone to be going to bed. She had done the right thing with her wishes to die in peace and to see what she once had in the past at 69 years old....

The movie African Queen once again as always was an outstanding movie in every way with the two actors. Loreile loved it for many reasons having to be a true love story from the beginning to end.

Once the movie was over. Kelly and James had gone upstairs for bed since it was an interesting day nevertheless for everyone involved.

After cleaning up with what ever dishes that was made during the movie. Loreile went up to change into her blue nightgown while pulling down the blankets. She had a feeling her finance was going to be talking to Shannon. She had tried to sleep with thinking about them too much.


	25. Chapter 25

Shannon was relaxed on the couch with Gibbs sitting next to her. He wasn't going to be staying long with asking some questions.

"Is there a problem Jethro?" her voice was low with the blankets covering her from the cold.

"No. Other than the fact my future wife will be asking a number of questions once I head into the bedroom. She is not going to stop until she knows the truth."

"Than tell her if you're going to have a honest and truthful marriage. Don't forget that communications is the key to any marriage. But in your case it's always been hard and I assume as to why your marriages had failed?" she commented with the truth.

"Quite correct Shannon. I was never the one to talk when only necessary for the most part. And now I am going to let you sleep with needing the rest." He had gotten up to give her feather light kiss to her cheek. "Good night." he said  
with turning the last of embers of the fireplace and the lights in the living room...

Walking up the steps like always. He was concerned for the most part that Loreile is going to give him a hard time about today since she had been staring at him throughout the movie.

Reaching the bedroom having the lights down low. Leroy Jethro Gibbs moved to his side of the bed with closing the door. Taking off his robe and slippers leaving the robe onto the chair next to the bed.

Just when he was getting under the blankets. Loreile turned to face her future husband with saying...."I am truly sorry Jethro that I acted like a jealous jackass." she commented with Gibbs chuckling slightly.

"And a very cute jackass that I can say Loreile?" he brought himself over to her with cuddling feeling her warmth. "I love you, Loreile. I just had to tell Shannon downstairs to try and take it easy. Otherwise that I was going to come clean with the truth today on what was going on at the beach. Though we did have general sex overall. The feelings of the heart on both sides just wasn't there at all."

"I can understand this Jethro. It was an experiment to see if the spark between the both of could be lite with nothing at all?" She quipped with kissing his lips with his blessing.

Gibbs wanted her badly right now as he climbs abroad her body with the continued kissing with the passion between the both of them. Loreile was going to savior every moment as with her future husband.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a wonderful lover for Loreile in everyway. The day she had met him in the office of Director Leon Vance for a special D.O.D. mission to search for a killer only to almost wind up to be a real nightmare...

Kissing her future not wanting to stop wanting every inch of his love. Like he used to do when he was married to Shannon before she had found out she was pregnant with Kelly. Both of them had been surprised not expecting it for the most part.

Gibbs blood pressure and all of his vitals had risen from the exertion of his lovemaking. His groin was hurting needing Loreile to take care of him in everyway. He wasn't going to push the issue since Loreile is a type of woman that rather to give than take from anyone.

And right now she had gone down on him with her luscious mouth onto his hardened member, round and throbbing with all of the ridges. He wasn't able to take it with pushing her head down further deep into her mouth. She doesn't have any issues to be choking on anything or throwing up.

She was doing her best to give him the pleasure and most of all the pain that most men love to receive as well.

His heart had been racing as she is able to tell with his hips rising up further to get more of him down her further. She was trying to catch her breath with taking deep breaths.

When finally with enough of the pressure of his shaft finally exploding down her throat swallowing every drop like ice cream.

This was enough for now with the both of them falling asleep in each other's arms.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

16 hours later Dulles International airport

A transport flight arriving from Somalia, Paraguay with the four contracted killers arriving into the United States. The Russian, Korean, Iraq and the American. He will be heading for Melissa Anderson's father ranch just outside of Washington, D.C.

But first they had there proper papers and visas to be showing to the security checkpoints and with picking up there equipment and luggage.

Since it was a long flight. They will be renting vehicles with paying for them with credit cards given to them by the Cartel. Afterwards they will be stopping off to eat before anything before starting the jobs.

SOMETIME LATER....

Anderson ranch some forty miles outside of Washington, D.C. It had already gotten dark with Melissa to be sitting on the front porch with her father Senator William Anderson. He had bought out her favorite chocolate cookies with the iced tea on a tray.

She had her rifle sitting on the side of her. When her father had noticed it next to his daughter. "Why the rifle?" he sternly asked with the question since he's been a member of senate for when it comes to new gun laws through the entire United States.

"I was told by the D.O.D. and NCIS that there is a chance that one of the four contracted killers from Paraguay might be coming after me Daddy. And besides myself there are five others combing the ranch with the protection detail."

"Will it be enough Melissa?" he wanted to be sure for when it comes to his daughter and his livelihood.


	26. Chapter 26

"I hope so dad. But otherwise I am afraid for Gibbs, Loreile, Shannon and Kelly since they are targets as well with those snipers being sent from Somalia, Paraguay after the leader had heard that Shannon and Kelly were alive."

"Does Gibbs know about all this Melissa?" Her father had to asked with the importance of the question.

"He knows as with everyone else. Even though from what I understand Shannon is dying from breast cancer and a blood disorder." Melissa said with needing to set up her plan with the agents in case the contracted killer will be showing up onto the ranch.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

BOUTIQUE 

Angelo liked the styles of the Tuxedo that Special Agent Gibbs had picked out for his wedding as with Colonel James Hawkins standing in front of the mirrors making sure that it was fitting right. Gibbs had lost weight recently and needed to be adjusted with the size and any alterations that needed to be made.

"So what do you think Gibbs?" Angelo asked with the tape measure around his neck.

"Just perfect Angelo I might say on this color scheme of the Tux." he commented to the owner of the Boutique.

"Wonderful! I assume you're going to take it with you as with your friend Colonel Hawkins?" 

In unison...."Agreed!" coming from the both of them.

They were able to figure out payments for both Tux's using the two credit cards by Gibbs with James wanting to help pay for his own way.

"Nonsense. It's my gift to you and my daughter Kelly.

Gibbs had to say with Angelo to hand the receipts on both of the TUX'S.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Meanwhile Kelly, Shannon and most of all Loreile had been shopping for trinkets and the double ceremony. They were able to find small little animals of fish, flowers and makeup for the woman. While the men will find ties, clips and small wallets to be lovely gifts for all of the tables.

"I must say Loreile, you certainly know what to look for?" Kelly had asked with placing the bags into the back trunk of the blue vehicle while walking the sidewalks and the other stores.

"I was married before for ten years until my husband David was killed in an Naval diving accident. Three years later my daughter Elizabeth was killed in a car crash during a rainstorm at night with the brakes going out and with myself getting injured."

"I am so sorry to hear that." Shannon needed to say...

"Thank you. It was a bad time for me with placing myself into a black void for a year. Until I was able to talk to a therapist to help me get out of with coming back to the land of the living."

"I can bet Jethro did the same thing as well thinking that we were the ones dead in that vehicle with the agents taking over for us? "

"Yes. However in his case he wanted to shoot himself into his head to end it. Even though he had found the strength to stop and continue on with his life Shannon. Though it was hard for him afterwards later marrying Diane and the others to end in divorces, along with a number of failed relationships over the years." Loreile says...

They stopped in front of a Victoria Secret Boutique deciding to go inside to find something really nice for the honeymoon.

Walking inside with the three of them. Shannon was able to find a real nice hat to wear for the ceremony to be a Peach hat to go with her dress. Though she will be wearing sandals with her legs hurting all of the time now...

Loreile found a very beautiful Lingerie black and Red with a very sheer robe to cover the nightgown with slits on the sides and back.

Kelly liked it as well and decided to look for her size and found it with panties to go with it as well. 

The hostess a older woman asked on whether they needed anything else with Loreile telling her that they were done shopping and that each of the women were going to pay for their own purchases before heading outside.

"Where to now ladies is anybody hungry?" Loreile suggested with asking the question.

All three agreed with heading for the closet restaurant with having to be of all places Macdonald's walking inside with hardly anybody on line.

This time it was Kelly chance to pay for everyone enjoying the day with the wedding in three days and still needing to fine tune the details with Kazie and the cooks at the Naval Yards.

Once they had ordered the food with sitting down having placed their things under the table. Kelly felt like talking on what it was like early in the days with missing her father a great deal.

"When mother had told me back than on what she was planning on doing with calling the Witness Protection Program. I had no idea everyone on what it had meant for me with going to be without a father for the most part." she said...

"Were you angry at your mother?" Loreile needed to asked to know exactly the truth.

"A great deal Loreile. I was upset for a few years until I started to talk to the a therapist until I was able to sort out my feelings. However the safe house was able to help with articles and tapes on my father doings with NCIS. At least this way I was able to know more about my father and his work."

"Look Jethro is such a passionate man when he sets his mind to any thing he does. But there are times that he gets obsessed with his suspects." she said...

"That's not good Loreile." Kelly commented..


	27. Chapter 27

Loreile continued to talk for a few more moments. When all of a sudden her cell phone was going off to be Kasie Heines. "I am wondering what is going on with Kasie?" she said with answering the phone. "Kasie hello. What's up?"

"Hey girlie! I just wanted to let you know all of the details for the ceremony is all set. Doctor Palmer is so excited that he's driving me and Ducky crazy." Kasie says with hearing Loreile in the background chuckling.

"That's wonderful Kasie. What about all of the food with the cooks at the Naval Yards?" she needed to asked.

"Everything is fine as well. As the chef had come up with some marvelous ideas for dinner and desserts. He was hoping that you're able to come see him today since he will be there until eight o'clock p.m.?" she said ...

"I am in the area now with Kelly and Shannon. Tell him that we will be there in thirty minutes?" Loreile looking at the time now on her watch.

"I will tell him now. See all of you soon Loreile." Kasie had hung up the connection from the kitchen talking to the head chief. "They're coming!" she responded with needing to leave now with some work that needs to be done in the lab.

Twenty five minutes later Loreile, Kelly and Shannon were over looking the lists for the main menus, desserts and drinks.

"Jesus Pablo this is just wonderful. I suggest you go with all of this? Don't you agree Kelly?" Loreile needed to asked since it was Kelly's wedding as well.

She had taken a long look the choices. "I must say that anyone can wind up getting fat with all of those calories before heading for one's honeymoon?" All three of them had started to laugh at Kelly's comment about getting fat.

"I don't think Kelly that James is going to worry about your weight with already being pregnant?" Shannon mention.

"Agreed!" Loreile had to say with thanking Pablo for a job well done with a check made out to cash for $2,000 for the catering so far with more to come.

Kelly and James agreed to help pay for some of it as well and will be turning it over on the day of the ceremony.

"This is really nice Loreile. Thank you for the money. I will be sure to place it into the bank so that I can cash it. See all of you in a few days." he commented with kissing the ladies hands before washing them afterwards.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

WEDDING DAY....

The past few days Shannon had been going downhill with her body feeling weak. Her Doctor at the Ct. medical center had asked her to used the wheel chair for now until it's time to enter the hospice nursing home. Her daughter or anyone else will be pushing her around.

While it was a beautiful day with temperatures in the low sixties for the double ceremony.

Angelo and everyone else involved had gotten the lake area with the tables, balloons, food, drinks ready with no wind. Even the D.J. having set up for the affair was a number of tunes put together for the different age groups.

Director Leon Vance had scanned the area with placing a number of security officers around the lake . Even though none of them be in view to scare the patrons.

Loreile, Kasie, Shannon, Elizabeth(Loreile's sister), Bishop and Kelly were getting ready upstairs. While Gibbs, McGee,Torres, James and Palmer had come down to speak with everyone before the ceremony. He had said that Ducky was outside sitting...

"Gibbs I will do my best to make you proud of me with the ceremony." It was all he was able to say to him before leaving to head outside....

Speaking to the group admitting his feelings..."I have always been proud of him. "Let's do this James?" he said to him with the both of them wearing their Tuxedos.

OUTSIDE .....

There was a lone gunmen dressed as a security officer. This wasn't the day for this shooter to be taking out his targets. He was with one other waiting in a black truck outside the Naval Yards as Alexic was sending back reports and with videos of the ceremony with the double wedding getting ready to start....

"Dominic there is too many security officers around. I will need to head out before I am caught?" he commented with holding a large bag with his weapon inside.

"Then leave Alexic and do it quick. Understand?" he spoke in Russian....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Everyone invited had shown up for the special double ceremony. Doctor Jimmy Palmer had been waiting at the trestle with it covered with roses and other type of flowers along with the balloons from the Ct. company through the entire area of the lake. He was holding the bible in his hand with reminders placed between the pages he is going to be reading...He was nervous as with everyone else.

All involved had been set in place with McGee standing in front as with Shannon sitting.

The music from the D.J. Began to play with everyone now standing as the bridesmaids consisting of Elizabeth, Kasie, Bishop and one other wearing their dresses with the cosages around their wrists.

Gibbs and James were standing proud as their future brides began to walk down with Ducky and Vance walking them both down the aisle. Kelly saw her father and James up front having to be so nervous. She had always prayed over the years that she would ever do something like this.....


	28. Chapter 28

When the two ladies had reached them with Ducky and Vance joining them with Gibbs and James as Palmer was proud of them to be doing this on the special day.

Jethro smiled at Loreile with full of love in his crystal blue eyes. It was basically the same for James with Kelly finally coming to light with the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to with these two couples to join in their hands for holy matrimony. I am so proud to be doing the ceremony for Gibbs, Loreile, James and Kelly. This day is so blessed as well with Kelly and Loreile are pregnant and will make these unions much stronger for all involved. Both of the couples will like to say a few words to each other before we join hands...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs please begin. Palmer will say ....

Gibbs turned to face Loreile. "I have never been so happy with my life on the day I met you. My heart has been repaired after the black void I had been in for many years. I love you, Loreile Ann Baskins.

Loreile Ann Baskins it's your turn. Palmer looked over at her.....

"I don't even know how to reply to what Jethro said to me. But to say I am finally happy and I hope for the rest of my life. I love you...Leroy Jethro Gibbs." she smiled back at him filled with emotion with a tear falling from the corner of his eye.

Now to James it's your turn...Palmer says....

James takes Kelly hand to say the following. "I don't know who is more luckier myself or yourself Kelly. It had taken time as we both had fallen in love. At first it was hard for me to denial my feelings along with the love coming my heart Kelly. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.....

Kelly it's turn. Palmer quipped with his words with tears falling...

"James besides you. My father is the only other man I love the most. But when you entered into my life I have grown to fall in love you along with having your child. I love you a great deal and I am willing to try and make you happy for the rest of my life.

Palmer said the following..."Beautiful!" Gibbs and James please place the rings on the fingers as a pledge to love for the rest of your lives?" he watched them with both Gibbs and James smiling placing the rings on their soon to be their wives on their fingers.

Kelly and Loreile please do the same with Gibbs giving his wife a smirk while James continued to be smiling and overjoyed.

I must say that all four of them are blessed in the eyes of god and their own hearts and souls. Gibbs and James please kiss your brides with being married in the eyes of god." Palmer announced with Gibbs taking hold of Loreile as with James. While the audience cheered with throwing rice and popcorn at the two married couples. Even Shannon was happy even though she was weak and hardly able to speak now....

Hopefully she was going to be able to handle the rest of the reception before she heads for the Hospice either tonight or in the morning. She was losing ground quickly. But she was going to hang on for everyone involved and including Kelly and most of all for Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Sometime later dancing with her husband. Loreile will say into his ear the following..."Shannon doesn't look good at all Jethro?" she says....

"I know. I think it's time tonight to have the ambulance to take her to the hospice?" he responded with his heart now in his throat.

"I know baby that it's hard. But it's what she requested from the very beginning to pass away there?" Loreile had to say even though it wasn't what he wanted to hear in the first place.

Everyone had been enjoying themselves with the cards handed to both Gibbs and Loreile. They will open them when they get home before heading for their honeymoon once Shannon is settled. They will be heading for the Bahamas for two weeks. While Kelly and James will be heading for Orlando, Florida.

Palmer, Kasie and Brenna had been enjoying themselves with Brenna wanting to dance with Gibbs once the song ended. She told her husband that she was going to dance with Gibbs.

She walked over to him with his tuxedo. "Jethro do you mine if I dance with you?" she asked with her usual smile wearing her dark red lipstick.

"Sure Breena." the two of them walked over to the floor put in by the maintenance people having done a wonderful job with the wedding. Even Pablo as well with his staff with placing all of the foods, drinks, snacks and even a large chocolate wedding cake with lots of cream.

Talking into his ear. "Are you alright?" she said watching his reaction to the question.

"Worried for the most part. Has Palmer explained the situation with Shannon?" he asked softly...

"Yeah he did Jethro. It's just too bad after all of these years. At least the fact that Kelly is alive and well?" she said trying not to cry while dancing across the floor with everyone watching.....

The music ended as she went back to her husband while Gibbs did the same with staying quiet. While he was going to asked his daughter to dance since he's not had a chance.....


	29. Chapter 29

Leroy Jethro Gibbs very proud of his kelly after all of this time. She had turned out to be such a beautiful woman and just like him in many ways. He walked over to her daughter talking her her husband munching on shrimp. "Kelly will you like to dance with your father?" he said with a wide smile extremely happy day for him and everyone else.

"Of course Daddy I love to dance with you." she commented with taking her father's hand to walk over to the wooden floor to dance to a tune of Loving you forever. Even Loreile asked Vance to dance as he agreed.

Shannon had been watching the both of them in her wheelchair with cherishing these moments.

"Daddy are you alright?" Speaking into his ear.

"Not really Kelly. Mommy is not doing well Kelly?" talking about Shannon for which Kelly looked over.

"I know. It's time Daddy!" Kelly made the short statement. Continuing to dance on the floor with all eyes on them dancing. There had been so many stories over the years for when it comes to Gibbs first wife Shannon and Kelly and now here they are here alive and well in their eyes for the most part.

After the song was over. Gibbs made a decision to asked Shannon to dance getting her out of the wheelchair for a few moments. he didn't know on whether she was going to accept the offer by her husband of long ago....

"I will try Jethro but I am warning you that I might be able to finish it?" she responded with the song beginning to play with Shannon with help from Gibbs holding onto her and with slowly started to dance with Kelly and the others watching on with the sadness of the scene.

"Thank you, Shannon for letting me do this with the dance. I realize what is going on so I assumed that you're going to be going to the nursing home tonight?" Gibbs said with extreme emotion trying not to show it.

"Yes." Shannon said with telling him that she needed to head back to the wheel chair at the table.

SOMETIME LATER THE WEDDING CAKE WAS COMING OUT BY PABLE AND HIS TEAM ASKING FOR BOTH COUPLES TO COME UP TO CUT SLICES FOR EVERYONE....

Both couples came up with those with phones and cameras will be able to take pictures of the event. One of them was Doctor Jimmy Palmer along with Bishop and Vance.

Taking the first two slices both Kelly and Loreile getting the same idea plastered their husbands with the chocolate cake and white cream into their faces to have everyone cheering. Even though Gibbs hated it with giving his famous stare to his wife for the most part. He was going to get back to her at some point once the situation with Shannon is over with...

Taking their slices back to their seats with Gibbs and James heading for the bathroom inside to wash their faces. While Loreile and Kelly were talking with more money envelopes and cards were being given to them both. Kelly was thrilled not expecting so many here for the wedding to be giving her and James the cards.

Music was still being played with more desserts were being brought out by Pable's crew and including more drinks. He was pleased that everyone had been enjoying themselves with the ceremony. Loreile had told Kelly finding the correct envelope to pay Pablo the final payment for the food and his entire staff working to put everything together. Kelly stopped her for a moment to do the same in order to help out with the payment. "Here Loreile it's for Pablo. Please take it to give him and don't say a word on this?" she was serious ....

"I will give it to him Kelly. I appreciate this greatly." she said as she walked over to him by the cake cleaning up some of the mess caused by the guests. "Pablo here you go payments for what you're and the crew have done and including additional funds please accept it with our gratitude?"

"No problem Mrs. Gibbs everything went off without a hitch." he said with a smile and with placing the envelopes into his white pants pocket.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

As the guests began to dwindle down with Pablo and the maintenance crew began to clean up the entire area leaving only Gibbs team left moving inside to the conference to talk further.

Even Shannon had enjoyed the ceremony along with her memories being the last. They were going to be back to the house to have Gibbs to have Shannon packed her things since Kelly wasn't able to face her in the nursing home as with others.

He was going to call for the ambulance along with her Doctor letting him know that she was going to be coming tonight. She was going down fast.....

Meanwhile Loreile was upstairs talking to the D.O.D. "Are you serious sir?" she asked...

"Loreile I must tell that Intel is right on it's mark to have the two snipers ordered by the Cartel will be entering the grounds tonight to kill both Shannon and her daughter Kelly. I know you have told me that Kelly is not going to be there?" General Allison of the Pentagon was talking to her over the phone.

"If this is going to happened I need to say something to Gibbs and Shannon?" she said harshly...

"Then so do Loreile. However I need Gibbs and yourself staying in your house until you get the word with calling for a helicopter to pick you up on the street and head for the nursing home in Ct. Understand?" he said with a tone that was scary even for her....

"Yeah I do!" she replied...


	30. Chapter 30

Loreile had walked back downstairs with Shannon using the phone with her things packed. She had called the nursing home and they had said that an ambulance had been sent and will be arriving within the hour.

But in the meantime Shannon was going to be saying her goodbyes to everyone and including Kelly and most of all Gibbs quiet throughout in what she was saying.

However he had noticed that Loreile was quiet as she tried to speak with her husband in the kitchen. He followed her while Shannon was speaking with her daughter and James on the couch.

"What's wrong Loreile?" Gibbs was concern with asking the question standing nervously like he does all of the time.

"I spoke with the D.O.D. earlier and they tell me that two of the Cartel snipers have decided to make its mark tonight at the nursing home. They want you and me to stay here until they get word from the undercover agents spotting the two. You're to call for a helicopter to land on the street to pick us up and take us to the nursing home grounds to search for them with our rifles." she says with seeing the look on his face.

"Are they kidding Loreile?" Gibbs announced trying to stay quiet and calm with his demeanor.

"And we can't say a word to Shannon?" he was livid trying to calm himself with his wife.

"Correct. We should of known this was going to happen Jethro? so we need to stay calm while she is here waiting for the ambulance to take her to the nursing home." Loreile had to be truthful for when it comes to the entire situation. She knows that this was going to be hard for Jethro to see Shannon leave to die at the nursing home.

"Fine Loreile. I just don't like it nevertheless." he walked out of the kitchen to head back to the living room to wait. Shannon barely able to speak was talking to Kelly and James to take care of each other once things are settled with her buried plot.

"Jethro come over and sit with is as with Loreile. We are talking about with me leaving to think good memories only. I know Jethro that over the years your life hasn't been all that easy for you. But now you're going to be able to get closure finally on my death." she said with seeing tears falling from his eyes. Since he's not able to control his emotions right now with Loreile holding him like a child until it passed with his crying....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It was one hour and 15 minutes finally the special ambulance arrived from the Ct. Nursing home with one of the doctors that Shannon had spoken on the phone.

There was such sadness in Gibbs house watching the stretcher being brought in from the two technicians and the medical resident checking Shannon's vitals to be not good at all with the color of her face. Blood pressure at 60 over 30 and dropping. He had injected her with a pain medication to be given to her for the trip to the nursing home on the third floor.

Kelly and Gibbs came over holding her hand with the both of them with tears. Shannon told them that the both of them need to take care of each other for the rest of their lives.

"Mommy I am so sorry. Please think of us when your there for the short period of time?" Kelly said to her dying mother.

Gibbs wasn't able to say a word with his heart in his throat to be choking on his words. Loreile was feeling so bad for her husband while watching her leave out the door. While the technicians had covered her warmly....

With the door closed. Kelly said that she was going up to bed to sleep for now with James following to make sure she was going to be alright.

Meanwhile Gibbs stayed on the couch with Loreile asking on whether he needed anything.

"No, Loreile. Please go to sleep or do some writing? I need to rest here for now until I am able to think clearly." he says with Loreile understanding his pain...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

One hour and thirty minutes the special ambulance had arrived at the main entrance of the West Ct. nursing home. Two of the main security guards had asked the ambulance for their paperwork with their patient to be arriving Shannon Fielding Gibbs.

"Doctor Markinson is waiting for his patient on the second floor having been checked for the virus. Even though it was crazy to be taking the test. When they knew that she was here to die maybe tonight or tomorrow.

Giving them the pass to enter the grounds the ambulance moved towards the main section for the entrance of the hospice nursing home. What Shannon didn't know was the fact that both of the ambulance drivers that were at the double ceremony were the very same snipers.

Reaching the front entrance with a nurse and Doctor Markinson in his sixties had walked outside to greet her with having to read the technicians report on the patient. They needed to get her settled quickly with calling for a pastor somewhere else on the grounds to give her last rights...

With all of the paperwork signed. Both technicians had brought out the patient on the stretcher as she was in and out of it losing ground faster.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The D.O.D. had found out about the two overseas snipers having been at the double ceremony. Had found two ambulance technicians having been found the very same ones to be taking the patient Shannon Fielding Gibbs to the Ct. nursing home for the dying.

They had made the connection before calling Leon Vance......


	31. Chapter 31

Director Leon Vance was at home with it being late. He had watched his future wife Melissa once again to work this evening for the Pentagon having to be short in the Intel community department.

Sitting on the couch relaxing a little before going upstairs to bed with his cell-phone sitting on the coffee table on vibrate.

He had so much on his mind that he was spinning slightly. When all of a sudden his phone had gone off to surprise him at this time of the night. He had known a great deal had gone on today with the double wedding to Shannon Fielding Gibbs was supposed to arrive at the Ct. hospice nursing home to die to be such a sad thing altogether.

Picking up the phone to find out it was the D.O.D. no doubt with bad news. "This is Director Leon Vance how can I help you?"

"This is General Braxton of the Pentagon please advise Special Agent Gibbs and Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins that the two technicians driving the ambulance with picking up Shannon were the two snipers left. They are going to be killing her Leon?" he remarked with ending the call so that he can call Gibbs and Loreile with calling for a helicopter to pick them up at their house.

Leon was pissed off that this was happening in the first place. Since Shannon can't even die in peace like everybody else at the nursing house.

Special Agent Gibbs was laying down on the couch having changed his clothes with his cell phone sitting on his chest. While Alicia had been upstairs for the most part.....And his family at the safe house.....

He jumped quickly with picking up the phone. "Leon what's the word?" he said with vigor in his demeanor.

"Get moving I have called for a helicopter to the hospice nursing home for where Shannon is located in Ct. They had been spotted on the grounds. I advise that you mention it to Alicia right away."

However she had heard Gibbs as she had come down the stairs ready with her rifle in the hands with her weapon filled with the bullets. She had the goggles over her eyes ready wearing her bullet proof vest underneath her black jacket, along with the gloves from the cold.

"She knows Leon. We will wait for the helicopter no doubt the entire neighborhood is going to woken once again wondering what the hell is going on. I will call you later with all of the details." he hung up the phone to grab his vest that was sitting on the ironing board.

Along with his rifle and scope inside the bag together with not taking the chance to be caught off guard. "Let's wait outside Alicia and make sure the front door is lock?" he was anxious as hell with his heart racing.

Kelly and James came out to say goodbye..."Daddy please come back to us alive. I know mother is going to die and we can't do anything about it?" Kelly was crying with James holding her in his arms with the temperatures having gotten colder.

"Kelly don't worry everything is going to be fine. Shannon knows this as to why she went to the nursing home this evening."

Alicia had noticed the helicopter flying into the location with seeing the searchlights from above and below...

Ten minutes it landed in the middle of the street with the lights brightening up the entire neighborhood and including the D.O.D. undercover agents having come out with receiving the same notice.....

The pilot watched them get in with Gibbs to be sitting with the pilot and Alicia behind Gibbs having strapped in. I am Colonel Davi Gordons of the NCIS Naval Yards airfield. This is going to be a quick flight. Since I will be coming along to search for the two snipers. I was able to have their photos handed to me in order to know what we are looking for Gibbs."

He handed the copies over to Gibbs and the D.O.D. undercover agent Alicia. He took off as neighbors concerned had called 911.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It was dark with only certain areas of the large grounds had lighting. Though there was a small lake down below with the lights and including several benches for when anyone of the staff can sit and watch the ducks during the day.

There was only one security guard was making his rounds the entire nursing home at this time. While the two snipers changing out of their clothing into their own was waiting to make their move hiding behind the trees near the small lake. Since it was a large area. The helicopter consisting of the pilot, Gibbs and Alicia will be able to land on the other side without being scene. The pilot will be able to navigate without the lights using his GPS system in order to land quickly.

Taking forty five minutes to reach the nursing home. The pilot had told Gibbs and Alicia to be ready to jump out once the rotor blades are shut down and with them wearing their special goggles to see at night.....

Gibbs, Loreile and the pilot Davi Gordons headed towards the other side of the nursing home trying to catch the two snipers by surprise. It was cold as hell as Gibbs was complaining about his hands numbing as with the other two.

Reaching the other side...Gibbs noticed someone carry some type of a weapon in his hand hiding behind a tree. He needed to move around to see if he's able to get closer. Once he was set into place using his scope to see the sniper behind the tree. He waited a moment until he had made the mistake of moving. Gibbs had his scope ready as with his sights using the silencer mode.

He fired three times hitting him into the head once and two times into his back and ribs. Running hard with his knee beginning to suffer. He came over to him placing his hand with taking off the glove for a moment on whether or not he was dead. There wasn't any pulse as he called Loreile and the pilot over the earbud letting them know he had found the one...

"Good going Jethro!" she said over the communications device searching for the other. She wasn't able to see the pilot. But she did see someone running towards the entrance of the nursing. She had made the adjustments on her scope to fire from this position. While running to catch up and with setting the rifle to fire at the running figured with her silencer. She fired four times hitting him dropping to the ground no doubt having hit him in the head twice and his back once with the third missing by a wide margin.

She called them to let them know that she had taken down the second. "Loriele wonderful shooting. I am going inside to see to Shannon. I want to say goodbye to her for the final time."

"I understand." she said with heading inside to the nursing home showing her I.D. and asking for which room Shannon fielding Gibbs is in?"

"Room 342 taking that elevator down the hall." The security officer sitting at the desk directed her. While Gibbs breathing hard arrived from the cold.

"He's with me sir. It's Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." she says with Loreile telling him the room....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Loreile and Gibbs were together in the elevator heading for the third floor and with searching for the room turning left with the signs leading....

He ran as quickly as he could with walking in to see the doctor and the Pastor having given Shannon her last rights.

"I am Special Agent Gibbs. I need to speak with you for a moment?" he said with a tone that was down right scary.

"Special Agent Gibbs she is dying and it could be any moment!" Doctor Alverez had to say to him with touching his shoulder for emotional support.

"I want to be here when she does with being my wife from long ago." Gibbs needed to reply to the doctor.

"Go ahead."

While the pastor had given the last rights he left for another location. While the doctor stayed while waiting for her death to happen.

Gibbs grabbed a chair to take Shannon's hand telling her that he was here with her. "Shannon hold on for a few more moments. I wanted to tell you that I love you dearly all of these years." he cried out....

Shannon moved her head slightly in order to see him..."Jethro I am so sorry...Please live your life now? I am heading for heaven very soon to be with god and the rest of everybody else."

Gibbs needed to kiss her on lips when all of the bells were going off telling the doctor she was now gone with Loreile standing at the entrance of the door seeing the entire scene. She had tears rolling down her face as Gibbs had walked right past saying that we need to get back to the helicopter and his house. he didn't say anything else afterwards....


	32. Chapter 32

Shannon was going to be well cared for with being taken to a funeral home and than being cremated and placed into a plot with Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Kelly when she does does die? Her doctor in the room was given the orders by her on what was to be done with her body with a very simple ceremony in Alexandria, Virginia.

But in the meantime Gibbs wasn't able to say a word further once getting on the helicopter again. While Loreile needed to talk with the pilot to head back to Alexandria, Virginia and his house. She was wasn't a part of it on whether or not he will decide to divorce her after this....

One thing for sure for when it comes to Kelly and her husband James will be an emotional night for them both. More so for Kelly having to been born by her mother.

While they were flying back she wanted to asked him on whether he was alright after what had happened. But she had the feeling that once they arrived home he was going to be heading for his second home with the basement.

She was able to feel the power of the helicopter moving fast with no wind or any type of current. The pilot knew what he was doing having to be really late. Right now she wasn't going to be able to sleep needing to get what is on her chest even though it just might get violent and very emotional with trying to get him to talk about his feelings.

She had tried this with her first husband David when he was feeling down and out early on in the marriage. It will back fired finding that his real angry was taking it out on herself hating the fact that he had no real freedom. Afterwards the marriage was never the same with David having to be fooling around with other women. She finally had the nerve to divorce him after five year of marriage leaving her alone with the daughter Elizabeth.

SOMETIME LATER ONCE AGAIN THE PILOT WITH TURNING DOWN THE HEADLIGHTS ABOVE ACCEPT FOR THE UNDERNEATH ONES TO SEE WHERE HE WAS LANDING..

It was going to be interesting on how many complaints they were going to be getting from the neighbors. Gibbs had walked across the middle of the street for which he's able to see the Capital in the back ground all lite up.

He didn't bother to wait for Loreile as he asked Kelly to leave the door open until they had gotten back. The living room had the lights turned down with the fireplace now out with a chill. But he didn't care right now with heading for the basement. No doubt to drink his Bourbon and anything else that he had been hiding.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Kelly had woke with not bothering to disturb her husband in bed. She needed to asked Loreile on how everything went at the nursing home and with catching the two snipers.

Loreile looked up to see Kelly in the door way as she had tears falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong Loreile?" Kelly said with coming closer to the woman that is married now to her father.

"She's dead Kelly! Your mother died a little while ago with having been given her last rights. However your father was there for when she had taken her last breath with giving her that one final kiss." she cried out with the emotional outburst. "Your father is now hiding deep inside the basement to hide from his own emotions Kelly. He's closing himself from everyone and including his own wife. However we were able to take out the both snipers with Gibbs taking out the first one and I had taken the second before reaching the back entrance of the nursing home."

"I am so glad that mother had died in peace? she not had that since leaving for the Witness Protection Program. I am glad it's over and that now I can live my own life with James and Daddy, along with yourself Loreile?"

"Thank you. I needed that Kelly. However I will be needing your support with trying to break your father out of his deep dark void and it just might lead to violence?" she commented....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Loreile needed to give him time to calm down slightly. She decided to try and lay down for a few hours while he was down in the basement. She really didn't on whether her idea was going to work. Even though if it meant getting hurt in the process. And if he does hurt her. It's going to be the fastest marriage ever!

Changing into her red nightgown with pulling her bun off her hair dropping it down needing a good brushing for now. She had pulled down the blankets with her slippers next to the bed. Her mind had been reeling ever since Shannon had died at the nursing home and killing the sniper on the grounds just before entering the hospice.

She placed the blue blankets over her with placing her head on both of the pillows closing her eyes.....

Meanwhile down in the basement....

One Leroy Jethro Gibbs had finished up a full bottle of the Bourbon leaving the empty on the side of him while sanding his boat. His mind was fogged with opening another bottle with taking the cup to fill it again. His throat and stomach had been burning ever since he arrived down into his basement.

He was angry as hell to have this happened to Shannon making the choice to die in the nursing home leaving Kelly to be on her own even though she has James to be taking care of her now.

Most of all seeing Loreile's face at the entrance of Shannon's room when he walked past her after kissing his soul mate before dying. He didn't know on whether he was able to repair their relationship now after what has happened?

He continued to work while sipping his cup....

Upstairs after an hour of trying to sleep for which was impossible right now. She was going to be having it out with him at this time no matter what happens?


	33. Chapter 33

Slowly walking down the steps from the bedroom for which the both of them have been sleeping. However now things had changed for the most part. Reaching towards the kitchen area with the chill in the air. She wasn't going to bother with the fireplace right now.

Reaching the basement door with standing at the top of the stairs. She is able to see him sanding his boat with the goggles over his eyes. He looked up for a moment to take a breather with grabbing the Bourbon with pouring more into the tin cup to drink.

He looks up to see her standing at the top of the stairs. "What the fuck are you doing down here?" I told you to not bother me?' he cried out loudly with drinking the Bourbon in one gulp.

"How god damn you do this me after all this has happened Jethro? You really hurt me with moving past me at Shannon's room dying and all you could do is not say one nice word to me?" Loreile livid with her words and her anger from her gut.

"Don't even mock Shannon for god sake? I loved her for pet sake right up to the very last second of her life." this was the wrong thing for him to say at this particular time.

"I just can't believe this Jethro! So what you're telling me that you have never loved me for even one moment since we had been together?" she was waving her hand at him moving closer to his face with smelling the booze on him.

"I NEVER SAID THAT LORIEL? I told you to get away from me."

"I want to help you, Jethro?" she cried out as his face was red needing to hit something. "Do you really need to hit me or something else? Then I say this do hit me be done with all this anger of yours?" she commented with him pushing her towards the boat of his ready to pounce.

He was holding back with his arm. Instead she needed to stop what he was going to be doing. He pushed himself against her body and her stomach with the baby. She was going to fight him back with not letting him get the upper edge....

He tried to kiss her hard with the force of it....She had to think of something that just end their marriage before it even begun. She slapped the hell out of him hitting his right side of his face forcing him back. She was serious and angry....

He grabbed her hard again against the boat only harder..."What the hell do you want from me Gibbs?" she cried out with his mouth heading for hers.

"I WANT YOU TO FORGIVE ME LORIELE FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE?" He had tears falling down his face.....

She felt so bad for him that took him into her arms feeling his pain. This time she was willing to do anything for him though he said the one thing she wanted to hear from him.

She kissed him and kissed hard up against the boat. He didn't stop her since he wanted more from her. Turning the woman around. He removed her red robe and with taking off the nightgown as well to reveal her beautiful body with their child inside her stomach.

He wanted her badly. Even though he didn't wish to hurt the woman he loves after all she had done for him. However now he will be grieving for awhile now in regard to Shannon with the funeral in a few days for which she is going to be cremated something she wanted a long time ago....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Kelly was worried about the both of them with Loreile needing to take action against her father. James kept on telling his wife that she was doing to right thing with trying to break him out of his funk with those negative emotions.

"Jesus James! You heard my father scream earlier coming from the basement?" Kelly cried out with her emotions for when it comes to her father.

"Yeah I did Kelly. It's for the best that we leave them alone for now until they are able to work out their problems?" for which he's right in a lot of ways.....

"Fine James. Even though I will must say that I don't like it nevertheless. But I will let it go for now." she needed to lay back down with having to be exhausted. Even though her husband had other ideas on his mind. Though she was going to be coax a little....

BASEMENT.....

Gibbs was exhausted after putting all of his effort with making love to his wife both up against the boat and inside it to sleeping holding his wife in her arms. He was so pissed off at himself for acting like a child at times. He wanted to make it up to Loreile with taking that honeymoon to Florida and overseas for a month taking his vacation time.

Tomorrow he will need to speak with Director Vance about it along with giving him the news about Shannon passing away.

Moving slightly...He woke her asking on whether he was alright. "I am hungry. I was thinking about calling for Chinese for everyone. But first I need to speak with Kelly for a moment with the way I behaved earlier....

"Sounds like a great idea Jethro? are you sure that you're fine?" she had been worried after building up all that anger inside his gut.

"Much better now. Every time I drink too much I wind up a total jackass with my friends and family?" he will cry out with a kiss to the bridge of Loreile's nose to tickle a little before leaving.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Kelly was sitting up in bed with her husband on his laptop reading something on the Internet when there was a knock on the door. Kelly called out to let who ever it was to come inside....

Gibbs walked in with wearing his sweatpants, robe and slippers. "Daddy is there something wrong?" she said...

"Nope! Everything is great in the world again and with my wife Loreile. We were able to settle our differences. I wanted to asked on whether any of you like Chinese food? Since I am going to be ordering in a few moments."

In unison...."LOVE IT!" The both of them had to say along with not caring what type of Chinese. "We will stay here until it arrives Daddy?' Kelly responded....

"Fair enough." he turned around to head out with making the call downstairs with grabbing his wallet to pay it by cash.


	34. Chapter 34

Later everyone was enjoying themselves with the Chinese food. Though all of them were quiet having to be thinking about Shannon passing away.

Kelly had asked her father on whether it was a good idea to go to NCIS in the morning.

"Yes. I need for my team to meet you and James. Since this dark cloud had been hanging over me with your death and mommy's for 34 years. I would think that McGee, Bishop and Torres will want to meet you nevertheless?" he said with chomping down on an egg roll with the grease spilling out onto his robe. He tried to wipe it with the napkin only to be losing the battle.

Loreile had gotten up to get more napkins with using hot water coming up to try again with this time being successful. "There you go Jethro. Just try to be more careful in the near future." she joked for the most part with her husband.

"I will try to be mother!" everyone had a good chuckle while continuing to eat. Meanwhile it was getting late and they all needed to get some sleep for heading out in the morning for NCIS.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next morning with Special Agent Gibbs along with his daughter Kelly, James and Loreile were driving into the Naval yards with the security officer giving the passes for the three Shannon's husband Alex driving with Kelly in another vehicle.

They were able to find the perfect parking spaces for Gibbs truck with him helping Loreile down from the truck. While James, Alex and Kelly moved out from the other. While Gibbs opened the double doors to head for the elevator heading up to the bullpen. Hopefully McGee, Bishop and Torres were around....

Bishop had been talking to Lt. James Brown sitting at Gibbs desk. When she looked up to see the elevator opened with Gibbs walking out with Loreile and three others.

"Tim look!" Bishop needed to get his attention.

"BOSS! How are you?" he said calmly not realizing who the three were.

"Getting there McGee. I would like all of you to meet my daughter Kelly and her husband Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection Program. And this is Alex Anderson husband to Shannon now passing away yesterday from Breast cancer and a blood disorder. The entire story will be explained another time. Is Director Leon Vance up in his office Tim?"

"He is Boss." He watched them leave for the stairs this time...

Noticing that Gibbs was having an issue with his right knee limping.

Bishop came over to Tim at his computer terminal to be completely shocked. "Do you believe all that McGee with Kelly is alive after all this time?"

"I know. The only thing I can think of right now is the fact that it wasn't Kelly and Shannon in that crash to be someone else instead taking their places. Gibbs did say that Colonel Hawkins was working for the Witness Protection Program." Tim said with Torres saying the following....

"Wow! One thing Gibbs must of been totally shocked to see them after what 34 years?" Torres said with the shake of his head.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Melanie wasn't at her desk for the outer officer for the Director. Director Leon Vance had been reading a number of files on his desk. When there was a knock on his desk. He tells whom ever it was to come inside.

Special Agent Gibbs had been the first to walk in to have Vance getting up to greet his guests walking in.

"Agent Gibbs what's going on?" he asked...

"Shannon died late last night with myself and Loreile putting down two of the snipers that the Cartel had sent to try and take her out as with my daughter Kelly. Leon this Kelly and her husband Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection and this is Shannon's husband of California as a contractor for the Naval service."

"I am so sorry for your loss. Gibbs take as much time you will need to properly buried Shannon in your plot that I know about?" he commented.

"It's why I am here. I will let to take some of my vacation for 30 days to take my wife Loreile to the cabin, Paris and other countries." he said with looking over at his daughter.

"Kelly can I asked a question." Vance asked....

"Yes sir go ahead." she says...

" Where did you and Shannon go after the crash with NIS agent Curt Mitchell was killed?" 

"We headed for Calbre, Italy inside a compound for the Witness Protection Program for the last 33 years until last year we were released. And I told my husband that I wanted to make contact with my father before heading back to Orlando, Florida. While Alex will be staying in California for now to recover from my mother's death."

"Well Gibbs, you have the month for vacation and including all monies owed to you right away onto your accounts." Vance said with getting up to shake Gibbs hand and the other two men. "I suggest you say goodbye to your team Gibbs before you leave for vacation and the funeral?"

"I will Leon." Gibbs needed to say....


	35. Chapter 35

Once Gibbs was done talking with Vance to head downstairs with his visitors. Downstairs Gibbs team even though he was heading for vacation and a funeral of Shannon.

McGee was at the Plasma board going over some of the evidence of a case they were working on. When Gibbs came over to McGee and the others.

"McGee I am going now to begin my month long vacation. Shannon's funeral is in a few days. Good luck on the case you're working on case?" Gibbs had to say....

"Thanks. And once again I am very sorry for your lost." he said with everyone else thinking the same thing after all of these years with their boss having suffered a great deal.

"I will try to stay in contact everyone. So try to stay out of trouble Bishop and Torres?" he commented.

"Differently Gibbs." Torres had to say with needing to protect himself and his partner.

"Boss take care of yourself and try to have fun while on vacation? do you happened to know after the funeral where you're be going?" Tim asked trying not to be too pushy with the question and their personal lives.

"Loreile and myself will be heading for Orlando, Florida, Paris and Germany." Gibbs replied...

"Maybe you will be able to get a chance to see Tony, Ziva and Tali as with Senior?" Tim said with a smile.

Gibbs turned to face Kelly and the others to say the following. "Tony and Ziva used to be on the team before leaving with Nick and Bishop taking over their positions."

"And it's not been easy either with trying to fill their shoes?" Bishop said with a slight joke of sorts.

"That's exactly right?" Gibbs commented with a slight smirk showing up on his features.

They began to move off with heading for the elevator to take them back down to the parking lot and maybe head for the diner for something to eat....

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Cemetery TIME 10.00 A.M. Thursday 

The day had turned out to be just a beautiful day for the cremation for Shannon Fielding Gibbs Anderson. She had died in peace those last few moments at the nursery home with Leroy Jethro Gibbs right with her with Shannon's last breath.

Special Agent Gibbs had a number of his friends to attend the small ceremony at the grave site with Shannon's urn to be given to Gibbs. Since Alex had decided it was only right to keep it for now.

Doctor Jimmy Palmer AKA Pastor preceded with fifty in attendance and including Doctor Donald Mallard.

Kelly was holding her husband's hand with her father on the other side of her. It was short and simple with Jimmy telling everyone that Shannon can rest in peace now with her illness. Though she had the courage to carry it through to the end.

Loreile had tears in her eyes as with Gibbs trying to control himself with the last of the ceremony. She had really felt bad for her husband having lived in the black void of their own past.

Everyone had headed back to Gibbs house with sandwiches, drinks and snacks with a friend of Loreile 's helping out with the catering.

Shannon would of been proud of everyone and including Jethro and their daughter Kelly.

Kelly was sitting outside on the front porch like like old times. When a young man from across the street came up to Gibbs and the woman.

"Kelly I would like you to meet a good friend of mine Jack Godell a carpenter. Jack this is my daughter Kelly. It's a long story for which I will explain another time when I get back from a month's long vacation."

"Where are you going Gibbs?" his neighbor had to asked...

"Florida, Paris, and Germany for the month. I will be sure to send you pictures when I get the chance. Kelly is going back home to Orlando, Florida as with her husband James working for the Witness Protection Program."

"I need to go now Gibbs and have fun with the vacation. I have to go to the hardware store to by supplies." he said with leaving the porch to head across the street once again...

"Thanks Jack." Gibbs waved goodbye. While Kelly was tired and needed to lay down.

"Dad I am exhausted. I will be needing a nap after today." She said with her voice low ...

"I certainly can understand that Kelly. I have a feeling I will be doing the same once all of our guests are gone." he said with getting up to speak with Ducky before he leaves for England for one of his trips. He was going to meet with an old friend of his named Maggie Clarke.

Talking in the kitchen.....

"Ducky I wanted to thank you for coming and to remind you again that you were able to give me that time with Shannon and Kelly years ago. But now that Shannon is actually dead I cam finally let go of the past knowing that Shannon had died in peace at the nursing home."

"I am glad Jethro. I do know what hell you had gone through over the years trying to cope with your life?" Ducky commented..."I want you to be happy Jethro and you're able to find someone that is your second soulmate. Hopefully when I see Maggie, she is going to agree to come back with me to the United States as my wife being my first soulmate." he cried out with taking a sip of his tea that Loreile had made special for him.

"Let's hope so Ducky. I guess you have better be going before you're going to miss your flight in two hours?" Gibbs said with his comment...

Speaking of which Loreile and myself never had the chance to open all of those money envelopes. So it will give us something to do tonight and figure out how much will be used for our vacation."

"Have fun counting your money? Even though you never had any issues with money over the years?" Ducky had said....

"True on that account Doctor." He watched his friend having to be the last of the guests with Kelly and Loreile having been cleaning up the house overall. Loreile came over having heard say about the money envelopes.....


	36. Chapter 36

Loreile had been keeping an eye on her husband in bed while they were opening the money envelopes finally. Tomorrow they will start planning their vacation with calling the airlines to Orlando, Florida near his daughter Kelly. They were going to be staying for a week before heading for Paris. 

Sitting on the bed. Gibbs had the envelope from Ducky as he opened it was a check made out to cash for $1,000 dollars to be really amazed. "I just can't believe this Loreile?" he said to his wife....

"Wow!" she had added up so far on the monies that had been in the envelopes so far to be close to $20,000 dollars with ten more to go with opening them. She was able to tell that her husband was tired. So she decided to open up the rest with him laying down with his arms around his head watching her opening the last of the money envelopes.

She came upon Director Leon Vance had place a short letter inside saying that he was enclosing a bank account for the baby for when ever he or she grows up and inside was $2,000 to start for the future. Loreile had to cry with her friend Leon doing this nice thing for them and the baby.

"Pretty amazing for Vance to be really great about this? I am wondering what is he real motive in the first place?" Gibbs sat up slightly for a moment.

"I agree Jethro. I wonder about Kelly and James on how well they did with the envelopes?" she commented...

"We can asked them in the morning. Loreile finish up the last two so that we can get some sleep?" Even though she better in what he actually meant?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Early the next morning everyone was up with Gibbs asking on whether they wanted breakfast at the diner and they all agreed to the idea with everyone getting dressed.

Loreile walked into the bedroom to check on her husband as he was trying to brush his silver hair into place and it wasn't cooperating with him. "Do you need any hair spray to stay in place?" She asked even though she was expecting some type of remark coming out of his mouth. But instead he said the following...

"Sure why not Loreile?" he said with Loreile grabbing her hair spray asking where for the location as she sprays and brushes it into place to make her husband feeling better and with his sexy silver fox look.

"Better Jethro?" she smirk slightly before he gave her a quick kiss to her moist red ruby lips that he loves the most.

"Totally better Loreile. Shall we go now to the diner?" he said with his comment calm even for himself.

SOMETIME LATER AT HIS FAVORITE DINER

Elle was working this particular shift for the early morning and busy as always. She had seen Gibbs and his family walking in wondering on why Shannon wasn't with them. Than she had remembered that she not been feeling well and her color just awful.

"Gibbs it's good to see you again. Do you need a large table today?" she asked with grabbing five menus with Alex very quiet.

"Please Elle! and I believe everyone wants coffee to start?" he looked at everyone agreeing to the idea...

Sitting down at the table Gibbs asked Kelly and James on how much did you wind up with the money envelopes?" Gibbs asked with seeing Kelly's face...

"Close to $20,000 with an additional $1,000 from your friend Ducky. I just couldn't believe that all of your NCIS would give us that much money? And yourself and Loreile?" Kelly looked over at her husband while Alex was quiet drinking his coffee.

"A little over $30,000 dollars to be unbelievably?" Gibbs said with a slight smile though everyone was sad inside.

Moments later Elle and the owner with two trays filled with food was able to place everything on the table with Kelly and Loreile both pregnant were hungry.


	37. Final chapter

Everyone had eaten in silence for now. While Gibbs needed to ask Alex on what he plans to do now.

Alex finished his last of the black coffee. "I believe there were items of Shannon that she wanted to give to you for safe keeping knowing that she was going to die. Otherwise I will pack the rest of her things and put them in storage. I will be continuing to work at my job until I feel that I need to take further time off. My supervisor had mention it to me for when I came back on this trip."

"I am truly sorry Alex that this had to happen altogether?" Gibbs had to say with taking a bite of his bacon.

"Daddy, you mention coming to Orland, Florida? Why don't you come and stay with us for a few days? There is plenty of room with two levels of spacious rooms." Kelly needed to make the suggestion. "This way while James and I are working. You and Loreile will be able to enjoy your vacation especially going to those casino's." she said with a smile.

Gibbs turned to face his wife..."What do you think Loreile?"

"I love it Jethro. And this way you're going to be able to get to know your daughter better?" she commented....

"Then it's settled." Gibbs said with a smile for the first time in awhile...

"Daddy we will be leaving tonight with a flight back to Orlando. I will write down the address before leave along with the house number in case you're not able to contact us on our cells." she said to her father.

"I highly appreciate this Kelly for letting us stay at your place?" Loreile had to say on the subject.

"Where we live is right off the beach for which the two boys can stay outside on the sand with the nanny or James brother or sister to keep an eye on the both." Kelly responded...

"No doubt we will be there is a few days with tying up loose ends before officially starting our vacation." Gibbs had said with waving Elle over for another cup of coffee. Now was the time to tell Elle about Shannon passing away. "Elle I have been meaning to tell you about Shannon since she is not here."

"I was figuring as much Jethro. What happened if you don't mind me asking the question?" she said sorrowfully...

"She passed away the other night at the hospice in Ct. from her breast cancer and blood disorder. I was there at the moment she passed as with Loreile. Her wake was yesterday with having to been cremated." Gibbs needed to say on the subject.

"I am so sorry for your lost all of you. But in the meantime does anyone else need any refills?" she asked with Gibbs, Alex and James asking for it.

While they finished up their coffees with Elle bringing over the bill. Loreile will be the one to offer with paying for everyone without any reservations.

Afterwards they headed back to the house with everyone deciding to rest for a few hours before Kelly, James and Alex with his own ticket to head back to California.

Kelly when they had arrived back at the house. She was able to write down the address and house number of their condo off the beach. After that Loreile joined Kelly with walking up the stairs while the men talked for a few moments before laying down themselves with Gibbs joining his wife sound asleep snuggling up to her with placing his arm around her before sleeping himself...

SOMETIME LATER....

Kelly and James along with Alex had finished with their packing. Gibbs and Loreile to stay back at the house once they had left for the Dulles airport. It was going to be a sad affair for now until they are reunited with his daughter and James in Orlando, Florida. Along with meeting up with his two grandchildren.

Kelly had told her father to try and not grieve too much since Shannon had died in peace with her father giving the final kiss. 

"I know Kelly. But I am glad I have you back into my life with the blessings of my wife Loreile?" he commented making his heart feeling better.

She kissed her father on his check like she had done in the hospital. Walking out with closing the door of his house.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had advised his wife that he was going downstairs into the basement to work for a little while. However he did tell her to come down in an hour wearing her most beautiful nightgown. She didn't bother to asked as to why? Since she understood what he was talking about?

THE END


End file.
